


the temptress returns

by royalsunsets



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut for sure, age alternations in this fic, saida in uni is always fun and cute to write about, we got out got7 babies up in here uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunsets/pseuds/royalsunsets
Summary: sana didn't want to leave but she did, which led to make middle-school dahyun feel a little empty......





	1. because of you

"Can you give this to Dahyun please?" A proportionate middle schooler shyly whispered to the boy in front of her. The boy looked at the envelope decorated with cute heart stickers plastered all over.

 

"She's playing with her friends at the basketball court, why won't you give it to her yourself?" He questioned, peeking at Dahyun who was smiling ear to ear as she scores a shot. Sana bit her lips nervously and looked over her shoulder, seeing the all-too beautiful friend of hers. 

 

"I-I just can't okay, my mom will be here any minute please, Youngjae." Sana pleaded, grabbing his hands herself and placing the letter in his hands.

 

Youngjae looked up and sighed in defeat. 

 

"You really won't tell her face-to-face?" He asked, shoving the letter in his back pocket. Sana shook her head, "I can't bare to see her sad face, you know how much she means to me." 

 

Youngjae understood all too well, and bid her farewell before giving her a tight hug. Youngjae was kind of like a brother to Sana. Born in the same year, and the only kids in the grade who didn't have any siblings, they understood how lonely it could be. 

 

"Will I see you again?" He asked, Sana shook her head, "Mom seemed to finalize her answer, I don't think so."

 

Youngjae forced a smile for Sana's sake and walked her to the office. 

 

As the lunch warning bell rings, all the middle school students gathered their belongings and walked to their classes accordingly. Dahyun happily plopped down in her seat as she pats the sweat off her forehead from playing basketball. 

 

In 2 minutes, the clock will strike 12:45pm, and a friend of hers hasn't arrived yet. Fishing out her phone, Dahyun scrolled to Sana's contact name. 

 

DH: Hey, you're gonna be late!!! Did you get held up at the library?

 

Clock striked as the final bell rings. Class is now in-session. 

 

Dahyun put away her phone before her teacher confiscates it. She brushes it off for now, but when it's passing period, she will definitely phone in Sana just to make sure she's okay. This class was really the only time she got to see her. 

 

Midway through his studies, Youngjae fell asleep. All of a sudden he jolted himself awake once he remembered that he didn't give Dahyun the letter. Reaching into his back pocket, he felt for the stiff piece of envelope, to be left with only his denim jeans and fingers patting everywhere nervously. 

 

"No no no noooo..." Youngjae whispered. 

 

"Is there a problem, Mr. Choi?" The teacher raised her voice, making the entire class turn their heads, Dahyun included. Youngjae denied and let his head fall onto the table in front of him, arms supporting him so. After class ended, Youngjae looked for Dahyun in the crowd of students getting up, stretching, putting away their supplies, and meeting up with friends as they walked out the door together, and had no luck finding the little friend.

 

Darting his head up and down, side to side, he was left with just the teacher and some students who fell asleep and woke up a little too late seeing everyone packing up and leaving. Leaving the room, at a distance he sees the familiar black haired girl, loitering against her locker. 

 

Sprinting towards Dahyun at full speed, he pants too excessively for a 8 second sprint. "Da-hyun!" 

 

"Whoa whoa what's up, why do you look like you ran 4 laps?" Dahyun giggled.

 

Youngjae smiled and inhaled and exhaled with deep breaths. "I have something to tell you." 

 

Dahyun smiled and fished out some water for him to drink. "Take your time, I have a free period right now." Youngjae regains his breathing before talking to her. 

 

"Sana wanted me to tell you-" He began.

 

"Youngjae-ssi?" An authoritve figure asked. 

 

"Yes?" He replied, turning around from the touch of a finger tap on his shoulders.

 

"Ah, this envelope fell out of your backpack just a moment ago." Youngjae backtracked and then remembered once he dropped Sana off, he put the envelope in his backpack before snoozing in class.

 

Youngjae took the letter and observed it, there are a couple of shoeprint marks on it but it wasn't opened, thankfully. "Oh my god, thank you so much." 

 

Returning his attention on Dahyun, he gave the letter to her. "This is for you." 

 

"What is it? A love-letter? From you?" Dahyun asked teasingly. Youngjae smiled at the remark, "Sana wanted me to give this to you." 

 

Dahyun's attitude changed, hearing the mention of a specific someone. "Sana? You saw her today?" Dahyun asked curiously. He nodded.

 

"For a moment.. she left as soon as she gave this to me. She wanted you to have it." He replied. Dahyun looked at it with caution, reading 'To the person who makes the sun look dull" with hearts scattered around Dahyun's name. 

 

Youngjae stopped her before she continued, "I think you should read this sitting down." Dahyun looked up at him, "Why?"

 

"Umm.. she said that it might be a little shocking." He replied, not sharing the entire truth. Dahyun nodded and thanked him before walking in the library, which is located halfway across the campus. 

 

Finding an empty seat away from the bustling area of studious students, she neatly opens up the letter and reads diligently. 

 

Tears started to form as Dahyun read each line. She could just imagine hearing Sana's voice as she wrote this, and there were very few korean grammar mistakes which made this all the much cuter. 

 

"She's gone..." 

 

\---

 

"Now please drop the aluminun foil right inside the beaker in the HCl solution." A purple-haired girl said as she presents the experiment in front of class before looking at the college students in front of her. Making sure everyone listened well and followed the instructions accordingly, Dahyun continued her lesson.

 

"Ignite the fire from the match stick and see what happens next." The chem students all ignited the fire and watched the blue-green flames form inside the beaker. A breakout of "oohs and ahhs' were sounded all throughout the vast laboratory. 

 

Dahyun smiles to herself before asking a general question for the class. "Can anybody tell me why blue and green flames appeared instead of red?"

 

"Because the energy from H2 combustion excited the copper electrons." The girl in the back yelled out, smiling, giving a thumbs up. Dahyun smiled as she nodded her head. 

 

"That's correct, aluminum reacts with HCl and releases H2." Checking the clock behind her, Dahyun instructed the kids to carefully and slowly empty out their solutions in a safe and careful procedure before ending the class on a good note. 

 

"No class next Tuesday everybody, spread the word to those who didn't make it to class today." The students all greeted her goodbye.

 

Going around the lab, Dahyun checked for any misplaced science instruments and beakers. Dahyun sighed as she finds nothing, which is totally a good thing. 

 

Reaching for her portfolio over the counter, she sees a shadow perched up next to the door. 

 

"A science professor?"

 

Dahyun froze at the sound of the familiar voice, echoing the empty room. Dahyun turned her head and saw the woman she last saw 11 years ago.

 

Head full of dark auburn, red hair, Sana really looked so striking. She was so much taller, and lost all her baby fat. She has a mature sense of style as she sports, black pumps and a two-piece charcoal black business suit. With prominent face features like her, anyone could mistaken her as a goddess.

 

"S-Sana..." Dahyun stringed out faintly. Sana uncrossed her arms and walked towards the younger girl, until they were face-to-face. 

 

"You look like you fit really well up here." Sana said as she looked out at the audience of chairs. Dahyun continued to look at Sana's face, flicking down to her lips as she talks here and there. 

 

"I'm not a professor, I'm just a professor in training, Mrs. Joohyun let me take over one of her chemistry classes for one semester. The school agreed because she put it a good word for me." 

 

"Joohyun? Is she good-looking?" Dahyun widened her eyes in a confusing manner. "Why would that matter?" 

 

Sana shrugged before looking back at Dahyun. "I don't want any competition." 

 

"Competition? Why would there be-" 

 

Sana smiled and grabbed Dahyun's folders on her desk, "Let's go, we have a lot to catch up on, don't we?" Sana asked with a smile. 

 

'A lot' can't even describe how much of they missed from each other's lives. How long has it been? They last saw each other when they were 12, and Dahyun was 24 this year, and Sana's already 26.

 

Dahyun went on with her life and haven't contacted Sana more than half her life. They live in two different worlds, or should it be 'lived'?

 

Sana came back literally out of nowhere and showed up at her workplace, there's obviously going to be some sort of shock from the younger.

 

Walking towards Sana's car, there were college boys hollering and whistling at Sana as she struts by. Hair elegantly flowing in the same direction as the wind, lips parted as she darts her tongue out, Dahyun eyes the older girl in amazement. She's always had this effect on boys back in grade school but natural and flaunted beauty really follows her like a lost puppy huh?

 

Sana, being the chivalrous woman she is, guided Dahyun towards her car and led her in before closing the door for the younger. Dahyun looked outside once she was secured in the passenger seat. She looked outside the car window and was exchanged with a crowd of students whispering to each other while staring at Sana with eyes seeping with heart eyes.

 

"So I see you still draw a lot of attention." Dahyun brought up. Sana looked over at the young professor and gave her a soft smile. 

 

"It's not like it's my intention, they might be looking at you." Sana remarked, causing a flush of red appear on Dahyun's face. Sana making a flirty comment, this is new. 

 

"Absolutely not, half those faces I recognize in an instant, they look like my kids actually.. whatever just drive please." Sana mummed her lips and shifted the gear, pulling out of the parking space. 

 

With a semi-awkward-haven't-seen-you-in-more-than-a-decade silence, Dahyun held her breath and kept the thought in the back in her mind as to why Sana returned and came here to look for her, and how she found out. 

 

"So-" They both breathed out in unison, giggling at the sudden voice between the two. 

 

"You go ahead." Sana said first. Dahyun nodded and spilled out her occupied thoughts. "When did you come back?" 

 

Fixated on the road, "I came back a couple nights ago. My mom stayed in New York." Sana replied. 

 

Dahyun looked over at Sana with wondrous eyes, "By yourself? Weren't you scared?" 

 

"Of course, this was my first time leaving the states but I was driven by the fact that I had the chance to live on my own for the time being."

 

"And your mom is fine over there by herself?" Dahyun asked, turning her body towards the driver. 

 

"She's perfectly fine, she found a Japanese-American man that's been taking care of me and her for the past 6 years, she's in good hands I promise." 

 

Dahyun let out a relieved sigh, knowing that Sana and her mom only had each other after her parents parted ways. "Why'd you come back here, to Korea?" 

 

"Because of you." 

 

Dahyun was looking blankly at the carpet floor before turning her head towards the Japanese woman. In surprise, Dahyun stuttered a string of words that caused Sana to giggle. "W-What did you just say?" 

 

Braking before a stop light, Dahyun caught Sana looking over at her, oozing her light-cinnamon brown eyes. "I'm sorry I took so long." 

 

"No no, you had to be with your mom I understand." Dahyun replied, before seeing the gaze in Sana's eyes deepen, holding onto a different aura. 

 

Inching closer to the purple-haired beauty, Sana let out a soft sigh before seeing the green light emit onto Dahyun's porcelain skin.

 

"Forget I said anything." Sana said softly, before accelerating. Dahyun never let her eyes avert anywhere else but Sana's face, what did she mean?

 

Closing her eyes and letting herself drift to the dream world, Dahyun was then woken up by a soft hand caressing her face. "We're here." 

 

Dahyun woke up and rubbed her eyes like a little baby, not minding the make-up she lightly patted on this morning. "Where are we exactly?" 

 

"At Youngjae's family bakery." Sana replied never losing sight of the beautiful woman before her. "Youngjae grew up to help with his family business? That's so inspiring." Dahyun geniunely replied. 

 

Sana helped Dahyun out of the car and in together they went. The bakery had a home-y feel to it. The lights were dimmed to the perfect setting, the aroma smelled like fresh baked goods and coffee, which complimented one another. And the dining room? Sprawled out all over the bakery, there were vined-wooden chairs which flattered the wooden tables with floral embroidery. 

 

"Did this place look smaller to me as a child because we always played tag in here?" Dahyun asked. Sana giggled and initially chose a table for them to sit at. 

 

"This is their new location,  now that Youngjae works here, many high school students come in just to see his charming face." Sana replied, taking a look over her shoulder. No sign of Youngjae. 

 

"Ahhh, that's why I wasn't familiar with the parking lot. Have you kept in touch with him?" 

 

"Recently, just 3 nights ago to be exact. After moving into my new place, I drove to his house to see if he still lived there and we just caught up and he told me all about his family's shop."

 

Before Dahyun could continue, a small waitress with a short, swoop 'gong yoo' hairstyle approached their table with a lovely smile.

 

"Welcome to Choi's Art of Pastries, my name is Chaeyoung, what drink can I get started for you?" 

 

Dahyun smiled and realized that Chaeyoung is one of her students. "Chaeyoung-ssi, I had no idea you worked here." 

 

Chaeyoung bowed politely, "Seonsaengnim! I didn't recognize you for a second, my apologies." Dahyun waved her hands frantically. 

 

"No no it's okay, I wasn't in my lab coat so it could honestly throw anyone off." Chaeyoung smiled as she looked over at Sana with a smile, "She looks really cool in a lab coat." 

 

Sana leaned forward and let out a soft, angelic chuckle. "I bet she does. Lucky for you, you get to see her 3 hours straight for the whole day, Chaeyoung-ssi." 

 

"I usually hate chemistry, but Dahyun seonsaengnim really makes it worth every minute." Dahyun was sitting there, absorbing in all the compliments from both ends. 

 

"Can I please order a small, iced, vanilla sweet cream cold brew coffee?" Dahyun asked as she closed the menu. Chaeyoung jots down the details for the orders as Sana orders soon right after, "Can I just get a cafe crema with a side of two cheese danish crescent rolls?"

 

"It'll be right out, thank you." Chaeyoung said as she takes a look over her order before ripping the note and displaying it for the baristas.

 

"Your student is rather charming, Dahyun." Sana brought up as she took a look at Chaeyoung's backside.

 

"She's a doll, she doesn't talk much in class but her grades are impeccable." 

 

"Don't tell me you play favorites, Dahyun-ah."

 

Hearing her name spoken by the older woman sounded almost foreign, it's been years since anyone called her that. Dahyun thought to herself that locking herself up and not socializing with anyone to focus on her science career path might've been the reason why.

 

"I wouldn't say that exactly, I just notice who slacks off and who's efficient. Chaeyoung's not as spoken as the other kids, but she gets the job done. I'm just surprised she works here, at Youngjae's shop." 

 

Within a couple moments, they were presented with their drinks and light snacks. "So, what's your plan?"

 

Sana perked her head, "Plan?" 

 

"Yeah, what do you plan on doing now since you're back in Korea?" Dahyun asked. Sana snickered to herself internally, thinking that Dahyun asked about pursuing her. 

 

"Before I arrived, I was offered a job at your university to be the new school dean." Dahyun choked on her iced beverage as soon as those words left her lips. 

 

"WHAT?!" Dahyun shouted, garnering a turn of heads from a couple of customers. Sana chuckled as she looked at her latte. 

 

"You don't need to act so surprised, Dahyun-ah." 

 

"I'M NOT ACTING. YOU WERE THE DEAN THAT ALL THE FACULTY WERE GOSSIPING ABOUT?!" 

 

Sana perked her head in interest, "Your coworkers were talking about me?" 

 

Clearing her throat, Dahyun remembered hearing some gossip as she stirred her coffee just the beginning of this week. 

 

"I heard the new dean is super young and has a swimmer's bod." 

 

"I heard the same exact thing, and supposedly she speaks perfect english because she lived in the states since she was young."

 

"How did the Board of Education find a gem like her? Young, beautiful, and intelligent? She's going to make this university fall to her knees." 

 

Dahyun remembered taking notice of her coworkers' words but didn't dwell on it too much. 

 

"A little bit." She replied, sipping her coffee. Sana looked at the younger girl and smirked, "So how do you feel about me being your boss?" 

 

Dahyun spit out her drink slightly, making it spill a little of her drink on the table. "My b-boss?" 

 

"If you want, I can give you a permanent position to be a full-time professor in the science department." Dahyun widened her eyes in astonishment. 

 

"As much as I would love to, I'm working as an intern at 'MicroTech and Chemistry Institute' an hour away from here, I don't think I can work as a full-time, plus I don't have the money to commute back and forth from the institute to the university every week. This teaching job was just supposed to build my resume." Dahyun pouted. 

 

"What does your work schedule look like?" 

 

Dahyun pulled out her mini-agenda and read it off to Sana. "Tuesday, Thursday I work as a professor-in-training here at the university, and I intern on Monday, and Fridays at MTC Inst." 

 

"Why don't you come work here on Tuesday and Thursday, and we can generate some chemistry classes online so you fill in as a full-time professor?"

 

"I-I think that sounds reasonable, but I would like to focus more on my internship, I really think I have a good chance of getting hired there."

 

"When does your internship end?" 

 

"Soon, December 14 is the last day I was scheduled to work there." Dahyun replied. 

 

"That's two weeks from now, until then, I want you to think about my offer. I don't want to let a passionate, young, driven, professor like you slip right through my fingertips." Sana professionally spoke. 

 

Dahyun looked up from her cup and into Sana's golden-specked brown eyes. "I'll think about it." 

 

Sana smiled hearing that there might be a 50/50 chance that she'll take on the job. "I look forward to hearing your answer."

 

Dahyun can only smile in the meantime. This is a difficult predicament, her dream job is an hour away and educating students and influencing them that science ain't all that bad, and teaching them how fun experimenting with different elements gives her a sense of happiness. She's got a lot of thinking to do. 

 

"So do you live alone?" Sana rendered up. 

 

"Yes, I do. I live a couple miles away from the Han River, I take the metrotrain to uni and institute every week." 

 

"I live near Han River too, which complex do you live in?" Sana asked slowly, hoping, that Dahyun says what she's thinking. 

 

"In the POEX complex." Sana shrieked and then gasped for air. "I live in the same complex!" 

 

Dahyun laid back in her chair and breathed out in amazement. "Wah~ You moved in so quietly, I haven't heard anyone or moving trucks or anything." 

 

"It's not like I carried my entire house on the plane, I just had my essentials to help me survive for at least a week before I buy furniture and any necessities." 

 

Dahyun thought about her situation, "Are you eating okay? Are you sleeping well??" 

 

Sana cooed and leaned forward to pat her head, "I'm eating okay, I'm sleeping on the floor as of right now and the heater and aircon seems to be malfunctioning so I'm a little cold at night." 

 

Before she knew it, Dahyun's mind caught up with her hasty tongue. "Would you like to stay with me for the time being?" 

 

 

A/N: finals and studying has been pressuring me, writing is the only outlet for now. how is the first chapter? i'll try to update soon, but no promises. hehehe. 


	2. desires over ethics

A/N: Ughhh, finally Sana does something. Enjoy saida nation!!! [p.s. sorry for mistakes.]

 

 

Sana peeked her head up from her cup. "I mean... if you would... like to? I don't feel all that great knowing you don't sleep well." Dahyun replied, trying to save her fall from earlier. 

 

Sana's always known how brazen Dahyun is. That mouth of hers really gets the best of her and in this situation, it actually got the best of Sana. 

 

Dahyun persuaded herself that this settlement really is a good idea. You know, the entire student body and faculty members would cause a ruckus if they found out one of their own were living under the same roof with their hot boss. 

 

"Better yet, I don't think we should-" 

 

"SANA!" A voice emerged from across the kitchen counter. Dahyun and Sana turned their heads to be met with no other than Youngjae in his striped long sleeve and blue denim skinny jeans, complimented by his charming smile.

 

"Youngjae, how's it going, were you on your break?" Sana asked, reaching her arms around the older guy for a tight hug. 

 

"I was just checking inventory in the back, Chaeyoung told me that Dahyun came in with a pretty girl so I assumed it was you." 

 

Feeling red due to the unexpected compliment, "Told you I liked Chaeyoung." She whispered over towards Dahyun. 

 

"Dahyun! Hey, I haven't seen you around. You holding up well?" Youngjae asked with sincerity. 

 

"I've been cooped up in my own little world for the past couple years, I don't blame you for not seeing me, I'm doing more than well. And I see that you've been holding up the end of your stick well too." 

 

Youngjae reached his arm behind his head and scratched lightly, blushing at Dahyun's words. "Yeah, uhhh I really love it here, everything is under my accordance and everyone's really polite. Lot of girls though.." 

 

"Oh man, getting attention from so many girls must be tiring." Sana teased. 

 

"Slightly, Mark gets a little possessive when he sees girls flirt with me." Youngjae giggles thinking about his sulky boyfriend. 

 

"He doesn't seem like the type to get jealous, I mean I met him at your place the other night and he seemed relaxed when you and I were talking." Sana replied. 

 

Youngjae mummed his lips and looked down in embarassment, "That's because we umm, had alone time before you surprised me..." 

 

Sana and Dahyun looked each other and bursted out laughing, "You're saying he was chill because you two were getting it on?"

 

Youngjae clicked his tongue before trying to his best ability to change the subject, "Dahyun, did you hear? Sana's gonna be a new dean at the university not too far from here." 

 

Dahyun smiled, "So I've heard, I'm actually working part-time there as a professor right now, in the science department." 

 

"Oh, no way!" He looked at Sana, "You should hire her full-time!" 

 

Sana looked at Dahyun with an 'i told you so' look on her face and gestured her hands at their friend, "What did I say?" 

 

Dahyun giggled and reached over towards the future dean, placing her hands into her own small hands. Surprised by the sudden skinship, Sana looked at Dahyun with full expectations, "I said I'll think about it okay?" 

 

Dahyun smiled as she leaned back in her chair, sipping on her now finished coffee. Guests started pouring in as rush hour began, Youngjae excused his leave and ended up leaving the two girls alone once again. 

 

"What were we talking about?" Sana raised. 

 

Dahyun regained her thoughts, "I was thinking..." Sana's eyes focused on the younger girl talking. "I don't think we should be under the same roof.." 

 

Sana's face dropped. She really did linger on the thought that this might be a chance for them to maybe step foot into a different territory, other than just being friends.

 

"Don't worry about me." Sana spoke up just above a whisper.

 

Dahyun sighed. It's not like she wanted it to result this way, she genuinely just doesn't want Sana to be freezing cold during the night. 

 

"I'm sorry I brought it up, I wasn't thinking and now I feel bad because of all this." Dahyun confessed.

 

Sana shook her head, "I said not to worry, it's not too cold at night I can withstand it."

 

"I really am sorry, I just thought of you as a friend before seeing you as my boss... and I just- I know it'll end up really horribly if anyone from our school finds out." Dahyun justified. 

 

Sana sighed with a smile and leaned forward, rustling Dahyun's hair. "I understand, I appreciate it too. Don't beat yourself up for it." 

 

Sana looked at the watch on her left wrist, "Shall we go?" Dahyun nodded her head and followed the older japanese girl out the entrance door.

 

Upon arriving towards their apartment complex, Dahyun furrowed her eyebrows as she sees her neighbors who live in the same complex as her stand outside their doors, chattering as they hold onto their belongings.

 

"What's going on up there?" Sana asked as she pulls into a parking spot. Dahyun doesn't reply and immediately darts out and head up four levels of stairs. 

 

"Ahjussi, what's going on?" Dahyun asked, panting between breaths. 

 

"Heard some termites got through in one of these rooms, the entire 'X' complex have to leave for at least a couple weeks or so, maybe even longer because they haven't found the source from where these critters are coming from. Didn't you get the email from the landlord?" He sighed, holding his luggage in his hands. Dahyun fished out her phone and groaned, of course something happens when it's the one time she isn't home.

 

Dahyun ran her fingers through her hair in distress. "Weeks? Months? Where are we going to live then?" 

 

"There's no way the homeowner can pay the hotel or motel rooms for all of us, so we all have to find somewhere to stay for now... I'm leaving this place once my lease is over." 

 

Dahyun bit her lips as she looked over to her door. "I'll go grab my things. Thank you, ahjussi." The man nodded and walked off. 

 

"Hey, what's going on, why are there so many people with their luggages?" Sana asked once she caught up with the korean. 

 

"There's been an unexpected termite infestation and the entire 'X' complex has to evacuate until everything's treated." Dahyun spoke in a low voice. 

 

"What the heck? And my ac and heater is broken, this apartment complex really is horrible in the works, why did we even choose to live here?" Sana goofed, hoping it would make the younger break a smile. 

 

"It's affordable. Everything was fine when I moved in a couple years back, I guess a lot of things get run down in five years if no one checks up on anything." Dahyun replied. 

 

"This is what we signed up for when that pen hits the contract papers." Sana asked. 

 

Dahyun looked up as she opened the door to her apartment. "I don't even have money to stay at a hotel, I can't even stay at a motel it's so pricey around here, ugh what am I going to do?" 

 

As if the entire solar system were aligned, Sana's eyes lit up. "Hey! You can stay with me until everything gets sorted out!" 

 

Dahyun turned around and looked at Sana at the front door. "We just had this conversation, we can't." 

 

Sana grabbed her hands and clutched them towards herself. "Yes we can. You have nowhere to go, let me do this for you, please." 

 

"You're going to be my new boss, there's no way we can make-" 

 

"Stop right there. As a friend, I would like you to stay with me. Friends can stay over at each other's places when there's a termite infestation right?" 

 

Dahyun sighed, "But people will get the wrong idea." 

 

"People need to freshen up on their research because we were friends long before workmates. Come on, it won't hurt." Sana replied. 

 

Dahyun hesitated, "I-I don't know about this, it's really risky. You're literally going to be the person who's going to give me my paychecks."

 

"We live quite a distance away from the campus, literally nobody will see us." Sana justified.

 

She could see Dahyun's brain working. She could see how she was calculating the chances of being caught. 

 

"Okay, but just until everything's in the clear." Dahyun replied. 

 

Sana was about to open her mouth to talk before getting interrupted by a couple knocks. "Please pack your essentials, I will let you know as soon as possible when the termite problem is over, thank you Dahyun-ssi." The landlord said before bowing respectfully in apology. 

 

Dahyun bowed back, "It's okay, and thank you." 

 

"So? Are you going to let me help you pack so you can move in with me?" Sana asked with a smile. 

 

Dahyun finally caved in, "One more thing, I will continue to use the metrotrain to travel to places, okay? It elimates suspicion that you and I go home together too." 

 

"Deal." Sana said before helping Dahyun pack her belongings. 

 

After hours of finding what she essentially needs, the two made their way down towards Sana's car. Driving towards the 'E' complex, Sana guided Dahyun towards her door. 

 

Once Dahyun entered the room, she realized how empty it was. She remembered that Sana only brought what she could while flying over to Korea but there really was nothing in the living room. 

 

Looking in the kitchen, there were some instant foods placed on the kitchen counter and some fruits in the fruit bowls on the island counter. 

 

"You really have nothing here huh?" Dahyun asked. Sana giggled, "I've been eating take-outs the past couple nights, I haven't even bought pots or anything yet." 

 

"Aren't you glad I brought all my cooking materials?" Sana smiled and sighed, "More than you know. I can finally eat a homecooked meal." 

 

"Let's help you get settled in." Sana suggested, rolling the luggage into her room.

 

"Wait, what's the sleeping arrangement?" Dahyun asked shyly after taking a glance at Sana's room.

 

"I assumed you would just like to sleep in your own bedding that you brought..." Sana observed the young professor's expression, "Unless you would like to... sleep together?" 

 

"Oh noo, I just- I'll sleep in my own bedding, I saw how your bedding has space for two people.. I just, I don't know, don't mind me.."  

 

Sana giggled softly at the girl's reaction, "I'm teasing you, don't worry I understand. Just you being at my place and staying over must've already been hard for you to process." Dahyun nodded at the comment.

 

Dahyun observed the rest Sana's room. There was barely anything in there, just two luggages and some make-up placed on the floor. Her closet was half opened and was filled with what seems like casual clothing, pajamas, and business suits from where Dahyun was standing. 

 

"Do you want to freshen up first?" Sana breathed out as she sat down on the bedding placed on the floor. Dahyun nodded. 

 

Grabbing the first pair of pajamas she packed, Dahyun headed for the bathroom across the bedroom. Turning on the light of the bathroom, in Dahyun's line of sight was Sana's pink towels hung on the towel rack, and a few bottles of shampoo and conditioner placed inside a carved wall made specifically to put such shower items.

 

Just walking into the bathroom she can smell the scent of cherry blossoms and pomegranate, which she assumed was Sana's fragrance, made her head a little hazy.

 

She immediately swallowed her gulp, as her face heats up rather quickly. Stripping off her clothes one-by-one, a thought occured. 

 

Because she's actually going to be sleeping in the same room with another person, it's better to have some type of shirt or at least a bra underneath her pajamas just out of respect.. she is staying at someone else's place not knowing when she'll return. 

 

So Dahyun put her clothes back on and approached Sana's room. The door was cracked slightly open, enough for her fingers to fit through and pull open. Quite frankly, Dahyun's eyes worked quicker than her joints because the sight in front of her could possibly change a little something between the two long-lasted friends.

 

Sana was seen taking off her white business shirt, over her head as she looks at herself in the mirror placed on the floor. Left in just a see-through tank top and a white bra underneath, she stripped off the tank top and tossed it in the basket of white laundry bin placed in the corner of her room were her closet is, now left only in her bra. 

 

Sana walks closer to the mirror and turns around to ease her aid with the bra clasp behind her. Focusing clearly on the mirror, her eyes averted towards the door and realized this scene was shared amongst another person, a cute person who she wants to pursue, at that. 

 

Not wanting to embarrass the younger korean, Sana lets the bra strap fall off her shoulders agonizingly slow before she hears soft pitter patter trot against the wooden floors as she imagines Dahyun running for her dear life towards the bathroom door. 

 

Smirking to herself she finishes up her unexpected strip tease, and throws on a sports bra and an oversized white shirt and some comfy sweatpants. 

 

Not only is she staying at her newly appointed boss's place, she also just witnessed a sight that she'll probably never forget.

 

She's always known how confident Sana is in her own body. Even as youngsters, Sana knew her sexuality well and embraced how girls just made her so much giddier than boys. 

 

That factor actually made boys resent her because Sana reeled in so many of the popular girls all the boys liked within a wink, or a light brush on the hand when Sana helps pick up some fallen books or pencils or maybe just on purpose because she likes riling up their emotions. 

 

Everyone but Youngjae of course, that's also why they're such close friends. 

 

Dahyun's heart was beating out of control when she saw Sana's backside. The tank top ended right where Sana's back dimples were shown and Dahyun felt her knees give out. God, she was so fine. 

 

Dahyun really did hope that Sana didn't hear her, that would be super embarrassing. She really should've ripped away once she saw Sana take off her business suit, but her body, her creamy skin tone was just so captivating to look at, that her eyes can't turn away. 

 

This is bad, she's already seen her bare body. At least the top half of it. If Sana were to shift her body slightly, Dahyun really could've had a nose bleed. 

 

Returning into the bathroom, Dahyun closed the door and quickly went over to the sink and leaned over. She was supposed to get some sort of undergarment from her luggage and couldn't even complete that simple task. 

 

Dahyun just let the moment pass and hope Sana didn't see her because she would rather fake not seeing her all attractive and bare, than deal with the embarrassment. Showering didn't take too long, if this was her place she would take hours but simply because this household isn't hers, she's minimized her time in doing so. 

 

Throwing on her night clothing, she walked towards Sana's room and knocked on the door before hearing a 'come in'. 

 

Catching a glimpse of Dahyun's wet hair, Sana rose to her feet from her bedding and grabbed her hairdryer. "Here, there's an outlet right over there." Sana pointed as Dahyun diligently follows. 

 

Sana looked just as pretty as she looked in her business outfit, Dahyun notices. Dressed down, a lot more comfortable clothing, really looked so stunning. It's a look Dahyun can definitely get used to.

 

Sitting in front of the mirror, Dahyun blowdried her hair and in the process she leaned forward into the mirror to see the reflection of Sana in the mirror. With her reading specs placed on her nose bridge, hair tied up in a low ponytail, Sana was reading intently on her iPad. 

 

Dahyun hadn't realized that the blowdryer got too close to her scalp so she felt her head get extremely hot in mere seconds.

 

"Ow." Dahyun hissed to herself, making the older girl's attention divert to her. "What's wrong?" 

 

"Nothing, I just wasnt.. paying attention." Dahyun replied. Sana took off her glasses and approached Dahyun. 

 

"Are you hurt?" Sana asked, crouching down beside her. Dahyun denied. "No, I'm okay, I'm done showering you can go if you would like." 

 

"I showered before I ran into you earlier, I'll just brush my teeth. Be right back." Sana said, giving Dahyun a soft peck on her head. Dahyun immediately froze from the innocent kiss. 

 

It's burning, the lingering feeling of the kiss, not the heat emitted from the blowdryer. It's been so long since Sana... since Sana kissed her head like that. She's always had this protective aura, Sana always liked to take care of the younger girl even when they were in middle school. It made the girls around her a little jealous that she gets such affection from the desired girl.

 

Dahyun finishes drying her hair and neatly casts it aside before applying her skin care routine. 

 

Sana enters the bedroom and kneels behind Dahyun, hovering over her in an embraced hug. "You smell so good, Dahyun-ah." 

 

"It's your shampoo and conditioner, I legit smell exactly like you." Dahyun replied, applying her moisterizer quicker so it can somehow cover up her red cheeks. She can feel Sana's bare chest pressed up against her and she feels suffocated, it's so bad it's good. 

 

"Doesn't this remind you of old times when we would hang out after school at my house? We would always joke-wrestle with each other and I would wrap my arm around your neck like this." 

 

Dahyun reminisced the scene in her head and giggled, "You always had your way with me, I could never defy you... even in fake wrestling." 

 

"I what?" 

 

Dahyun turned around and had a questionable expression on her face. "What? What did I say?" 

 

Sana looks down at Dahyun, "You said that I always had my way with you." 

 

Dahyun brushes it off with a forced chuckle, "Yeah! You know what I mean, like I always gave into you.. you know that I could beat you up if I wanted to right?" 

 

"Hold on." Dahyun looked at the older girl with anticipation. "Did you just indirectly challenge me?" 

 

"We're way too old for that Sa-" 

 

"WAHHHH!" Sana attacked Dahyun from the side and pounced on top of her with the younger professor's body faced upwards and Sana's downwards. "You really think you could outbeat the ultimate wrestling champion, puh-leASE~" 

 

Dahyun chucked the hold from Sana's legs and slipped right through, giving her the upperhand and balance as soon as the Japanese girl fell under. 

 

"I actually could." Dahyun replied chicly, as she drops her hands both on Sana's wrists. Sana dropped her giggly smile as she sees a different look in Dahyun's eyes. 

 

How can her favorite pair of dark brown eyes become darker? 

 

Sana hesitated. She really did. She even thought back and forth in the bathroom if she should even approach Dahyun behind her back while she was applying her skin cream a while ago. 

 

But the intense eye sex going on between the two made it extremely difficult for Sana to think of any other reason to oppose what they both are itching for. 

 

Sana softly let go of her hands from underneath Dahyun's grip, making the younger one obediently doing so. Easing up towards the girl above her, Sana pushed up from the weight of her arms and sat up now face to face with the Korean girl. 

 

Like there's some type of contented answer between the intense gaze, Sana slid her hands on the side of Dahyun's jaw, leading up to her cheeks. Running her thumb over the soft girl's face, Sana leaned in looking into her eyes to sense any sort of rejection. 

 

Dahyun's breathing only became more shallow, her chest rising and falling, indicates the yearn for the anticipated feel of no other than Sana's lips. 

 

Sana leaned in for the kiss to close the gap.

 

Before someone rung her doorbell. 

 

"Delivery!" A chipper voice shouted. 

 

Sana looked away and dropped her hand from Dahyun's face and leaned and put all her weight back onto her arms. "For fucks sake." 

 

Dahyun kneeled up and looked at Sana with rosy cheeks, "Did you order some food?" 

 

"Yeah I did. I thought you would be hungry from all the packing you did. I didn't think they'd get here so early. My phone literally says 25 minutes." 

 

Dahyun smiled with her lips closed, "Maybe we should go get the door?" 

 

Sana sighed annoyingly, "Or let them wait 15 minutes because they're early." 

 

Dahyun stood up and reached for Sana's hand, "Come on, I can eat." Sana looked up and grabbed onto the korean's hand. 

 

"I was getting to that." Sana whispered underneath her breath. Dahyun turned around as she walks towards the entrance door. 

 

"Hm?" Sana waved her hands and smiled cutely, "Nothing, nothing." 

 

Retrieving the late night dinner, Sana and Dahyun devoured the food and had a very nice and eventful conversation. Now they're really getting into more details about what Sana did in New York and Dahyun commented how her coworkers talked about her English. 

 

"Come on, it won't hurt to say a couple words." Dahyun provoked. Sana shook her head, "Nope, your coworkers are just making stuff up, I still have troubles with my English." 

 

Dahyun pouted, "Can't be worse than mine." 

 

Sana finished chewing her food before speaking, "You speak in english first and I'll converse back to you in english."

 

"Not a chance." Dahyun said, piercing down some grilled meat in the meal set. Sana shrugged with a smug face, "Your answer is also my answer." 

 

The two girls giggled and ate wholeheartedly for the rest of their meal. Once they cleaned up, both girls made their way back into the bedroom. Dahyun was focused on grading some quizzes her students took last Thursday that she didn't get to finish whereas Sana was drawing up some note plans for the interior layout of her house. 

 

With Sana sitting up in her pink bedding, she looked over at Dahyun who was sitting adjacent from her, feet almost touching each other, Sana stretched her body obnoxiously and voiced out, "It's getting late, I can finish this up tomorrow." 

 

Dahyun smiled, "I'll go outside and finish grading all this, I promised the kids I would have it done when I see them next Thursday."

 

Sana shook her head. "It's colder out in the living room than here, stay." She pleaded. 

 

"But the light would be too bright, I don't want to disrupt your sleeping." Dahyun replied. 

 

"You going outside and finishing your work out there will disrupt me from sleeping, I insist you stay here, it's warmer." Sana told in a soft manenr. 

 

Dahyun nodded 'ok' and continued to do so. Sana was knocked out in seconds. Dahyun looked over towards her from time to time and really took the time to appreciate Sana's face features. 

 

Her nose is sculpted so perfectly, anyone can grab a sled and ride down that perfect slope of her nose. 

 

Her jaw is eminent. So sharp, so defined, so attractive fitting into her fluffy cheeks when she's laying down on one of the pillows. 

 

Her lips. What if they had one more second? What if the delivery man didn't show up at that second? Would they have done something illegal and completely dangerous? Dahyun wondered these thoughts as she took a little break from the papers. 

 

Sana then stirred in her sleep and smacked her lips making Dahyun giggle softly to herself. "How cute." 

 

An hour or two later, Dahyun got up to turn off the light after she completed her task. She knew this would probably be a bad idea but it's past midnight and it's treacherously cold. The heater isn't told to be working so her body is shaking with chill.

 

The only solution she could make was to align her bedding alongside Sana so they're both facing the same direction. After she tucked herself into her white beddings she looked over at Sana, who was still sound asleep and that just made Dahyun feel at ease, the light really didn't bother her at all she thought to herself.

 

Closing her eyes, Dahyun fell asleep. In the middle of the night, Dahyun felt her body warming up and rapidly, and she could feel her breathing retract back onto her face and nose. She didn't understand why until she opened her eyes. 

 

Pressed up against Sana's body, her head was in the crook of Sana's neck with her arms wrapped around Dahyun's head, craddled up like a baby almost. Dahyun wouldn't dare move or else there's a high chance it'll wake up the older girl. 

 

Dahyun was panicking at this point, they've never shared such closeness and this is making her super nervous. Sweat beads began rolling off Dahyun's forehead, she tried to control her breathing so she could calm down. 

 

Sana softly spoke above a whisper, "Are you warm yet?" 

 

"I'm- okay." 

 

Sana freed the younger girl, "Really? Because your body was physically shaking under the covers. The only thought I had as a half-sleepy, half-moraled person was for you to snuggle up to me." 

 

Dahyun sat up from Sana and leaned her face into the palms of her hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to cause any problems." She heard behind her back.

 

"No no it's okay." Dahyun quickly replied, "I appreciate it, I'm just not used to- having any close proximities with people." 

 

"Am I just 'people'?" Sana softly mumbled. 

 

Dahyun froze and turned around, facing Sana. "No, of course not. I'm sorry I didn't mean.. that." 

 

Sana smiled and sat up, looking all cute with her bedhead hair. "I hope not. That's for sure not what I see you as." 

 

Even with the lights out, just the street lights emitted from outside Sana's window pane, Dahyun could see how Sana's eyes glowed, even if her eyes are lidded and obviously drowsy and sleepy. 

 

"What do you see me as?" 

 

Sana scanned Dahyun's eyes. She realized how alert the younger girl was, how beautiful she looked with no make-up on, how cute she looked flustered from the unexpected cuddle session. 

 

"I see you in a way that I wish no one else can." Sana replied. 

 

"And which why is that?" 

 

All it took was one look from the Korean and the gap between the two disappeared. Sounds of lips crashing was sounded all through the cold room, but nothing could beat the fire burning between each other's lips, hearts, and throbbing wet cores. 

 

Sana pushed Dahyun down onto the bedding as she gets on top of her. This is something they really shouldn't be doing, this is super dangerous. This relationship between them is so illegal and dangerous. But the danger is what excites them in the thriving moment. 

 

Sana attacks Dahyun's bottom lips hungrily as she feels up Dahyun's sides, feeling the curvature, the warm skin beneath her fingers. Dahyun gasped at her touch, and found herself moaning. 

 

Sana smirked eagerly as she sinked her fingers deep into Dahyun's sides, earning another throated moan vibrating into her own.

 

Sana greedily locked her lips with Dahyun as her tongue slickly made its way through Dahyun's mouth, exploring the newly felt sensitivity from the younger korean.

 

"Sana..." Dahyun moaned out into her boss's mouth. Sana stopped and pulled away from Dahyun immediately, seeing their exchanged saliva fall from her lips. 

 

Sana looked intently at the girl beneath her. "I need more." She shyly uttered, looking away from Sana's dominant and desirous gaze. 

 

"Can I?" Sana asked, fingering the hem of Dahyun's shirt. Seeing a confirmed nod, Sana ripped that shit off her body and took a good long look at the body of the younger girl underneath and smiled to herself. 

 

"No bra?" 

 

Dahyun thought back to a couple hours ago how she aimed to get one but was a tad distracted. "Just kiss me." 

 

Sana smiled into the kiss and remembered it all too well, thinking that might be the reason why Dahyun wanted to return to the room as she was taking off her clothes. 

 

As Dahyun flips the role and kisses dominantly from the bottom position, Sana pulled away and pressed their foreheads together before kissing her jaw, making her way down to her neck and collarbone. 

 

Sucking on the pulse point with intentions, Sana wanted to mark Dahyun so badly. She wanted to let the entire world know that this woman is hers, but ended up grazing softly so she doesn't get in trouble with her students and her bosses at the institute. 

 

Sana looked at Dahyun for any signs of backing out before taking Dahyun's breast into her mouth. Dahyun bucked her hips at the sudden warmth wrapped around her mound. Sana sucked and licked, and flicked the nipple making it harder as ever. 

 

Dahyun held onto Sana's head for support as she feels her core getting wetter and wetter. Sana switched her attention towards the other breasts and gave it the same treatment, making Dahyun's stomach coil more and more. 

 

"Sana..." Dahyun moaned.

 

Sana didn't stop, just hearing the way Dahyun moaned her name gave her the hint to keep going, maybe even go further. 

 

"What do you want me to do?" Sana asked, hazily looking up at the girl she adores. Dahyun bit her lips as she makes eye contact with the auburn haired girl, seeing her attach her lips onto her mound again. 

 

"Please." 

 

"Be more specific or else I can't fulfill your needs."

 

Dahyun's breathing became more rapid, as Sana accidentally presses her knee against Dahyun's core. "Fuck." 

 

Sana was, no doubt, turned on by the face Dahyun was making until she realized what caused it. "I want to hear you beg, Dahyun-ah."

 

Sana continuously lets Dahyun rub herself onto her, before Dahyun shyly pushed Sana's head downwards. Sana was in a really good position to just devour her but waited until she hears what she wanted to hear. 

 

"Please clean up the mess you've been causing." Dahyun whimpered as she felt Sana's hot breaths on her shorts. Sana smirked viciously as she rips off the shorts along with the panties and dove right in, with no teasing, no foreplay, just the warm muscle exploring Dahyun's taste. 

 

Dahyun hitched her breath and let out a really loud moan. Sana skillfully licked up the juices Dahyun's already leaked from the built-up session of pure making out and thigh humping. Sana licked between the folds up to her clit and flicking it with her tongue with one goal in mind, to make this girl come so hard her legs will shake the next day. 

 

Sana ventured more and more into Dahyun's pussy until she reaches the hole and inserts her hot tongue, making Dahyun once buck her hips deeper into Sana's bedding.

 

"You're so tight." Digging her tongue deep into Dahyun's pussy, she rubs her nose onto the valleyway of Dahyun's folds, making her clit extra sensitive. 

 

"Fuck fuck right there, right theRE!" Dahyun squealed as she felt Sana's soft tongue on her pussy switch into biting her inner thighs with want and need. Sana breathed in Dahyun's scent and cautiously left a purple-reddened love bite on her inner thigh. 

 

Sana pulled away to see the aftermath and sighed in pleasure, "That must have hurt, I'm sorry baby." 

 

Dahyun sighed out loud as she shyly looks down and sees Sana diving into her pussy again, this time using her fingers to rub Dahyun's clit side to side. Dahyun immediately reacts to the touch and bucks her hips out of her control.

 

"Yes.. yes..." Dahyun's mouth was formed into an 'o' shape as she felt an intense coil in her stomach form. "oh fuck, don't stop." Sana switches from rubbing to using her thumb to rub back and forth as she inserts her tongue inside once more, within a couple tongue thrusts with the help of skilfull clit stimulation, Dahyun comes undone. 

 

Sana slowed down her movements and lapped up Dahyun's juices and inserts her middle finger inside Dahyun, making her hitch her breath because of the high sensitivity.

 

Thrusting very slowly, and softly in and out, Sana finished collecting all the come she could and said one word. 

 

"Open." She commanded, seeing the younger look at her with dark eyes. Dahyun obeyed and parted her lips slightly before Sana puts her drenched finger inside Dahyun's hot mouth. The younger takes it with pride, hallowing in her cheeks and sucking on it while making eye contact. 

 

Sana's mouth parted as she watched the younger taste herself, clean. "Would've never seen you as the dirty type." 

 

Dahyun lets her finger go with a pop and some of her saliva slipping away from her lips onto Sana's fingers. "You're in for a surprise, then."

 

A/N: well? did ya'll feel that spark? all u gotta know is the next chapter's gonna be cute and smutty, it might be the last chapter idk, we'll see,,, until next time.


	3. she got what she needs

A/N: sooo, their relationship's starting to develop huh??? ~ viewer discretion is advised. 

 

 

quick reminder: I use aff nearly every day as opposed to ao3, so feel free to hop on over there and check out my other fics when they're updated and stuff. i slack on here a bit too much sorry.

 

\---

 

 

Sana was cuddling up behind Dahyun, peppering soft kisses on her neck and down her shoulder blades. "Come on, you said you would surprise me." 

 

Dahyun giggled from over her shoulder before turning over to face Sana. She placed her small, soft hands on Sana's warm, red cheeks. 

 

"Yes but I didn't say now, you need to let me recover." She said before she turned her back on Sana.

 

Underneath the sheets, Dahyun felt familiar fingers trailing up her sides. She tried to maintain the wretched itch forming in the back of her throat, but feeling those excelled fingers running up and down the sides of her torso just teased her more, causing her thighs to rub eagerly.

 

"Come on, one more round?" Sana whispered as she kissed up her neck. Dahyun turned to look at the way Sana's eyes twinkled. She felt herself giving in. 

 

Dahyun turned around and immediately got on top of the japanese woman, arms parallel beside Sana's head. "Why can't you control your urges?"

 

Sana took her lower lips into her mouth and inched her hips upwards in hopes of feeling some type of friction from the purple haired beauty. Sana hissed the moment she felt Dahyun's bare core brushed against her own. "I'll answer that.... after we go again." Sana snarkly replied with a smirk, pursing her lips for a kiss. Dahyun scoffed and pushed Sana down onto the sheets, with a little idea pondering up in her head.

 

"If you want me you have to earn it."

 

Sana's listening. "And how do I earn such a pleasure?" 

 

"I want you to beg for me." 

 

Sana looked at Dahyun with lustful, dreamy eyes. Sitting up again, Sana pulled Dahyun closer to her body, giving in way too easily for her liking.

 

"I want you, Dahyun-ah." Sana whispered seductively, running her fingers all over her body, sculpting every inch of her body as she remains the dominant eye contact.

 

"I want to feel you inside me." Sinking her fingers into Dahyun's thighs, making the younger moan in ecstacy as she rolls her head back slightly.

 

Dahyun swiftly pulled Sana out from underneath her until she's placed firmly on her abdomen, position switched. Sana squealed, once she felt the sudden chilly air hit her bare back.

 

"Come here." 

 

Sana perked her head, "Come..where?" 

 

Dahyun looked at her with yearning eyes, recognizing Sana has probably has never done this position before. Dahyun pulled her down onto the head of pillows and took a hold of the all-too familiar lips. Sounds of lips smacking sounded the room once more, Sana lightly riding against Dahyun's abdomen made the younger girl moan. 

 

"How are you already so wet?" Dahyun groaned, feeling the splotch of wetness break away on her crunched abdomen.

 

Sana shook her head and smiled embarrassingly, reaching down towards Dahyun, once more for her lips. It's not embarrassing because she got wet so easily, she was embarrassed because she got pointed out when Sana, herself, knew that she was more than capable to make any woman melt in her presence. And there she was, all vulnerable and shy in front of the person she lusted after for years. 

 

Dahyun took this distracted moment to stroke her thighs, making the older girl stop her movements. "Have you ever tried face-riding?" 

 

"Face-riding?" She shakily let out, shaking her head... anticipating for the younger's next actions. 

 

Dahyun felt her heart combust, Sana looked so cute and shy in that moment. "Do you mind if I..?"

 

Dahyun stringed out, indicating for Sana to get comfortable sitting on her face. Sana nodded shyly and hovered her hips upward so Dahyun scooted down a little bit. 

 

Sana looked past her breasts and saw Dahyun's face in her line of vision below her. Dahyun looked at Sana's glistening core and groaned, "You're soaked." 

 

"Shut up and just eat me out." Sana timidly demanded. Dahyun didn't need to be told twice.

 

She licked up the wetness coated on her folds and clit, inducing Sana to throw her body forward so her arms landed on the pillows beside Dahyun's sprawled hair.

 

"D-Dahyun. Wait a minute." She gasped out shakily, feeling her bundle of nerves being devoured lavishly.

 

Dahyun looked up to catch Sana's eye contact as she licks her way deeper and deeper into Sana's hole, tasting Sana all over her tongue. Her nose nuzzled into her clit and made Sana moan excessively.

 

Sana's out of breath already, she's bucking and whining and grinding her core right up against Dahyun's long tongue at a rapid speed. 

 

Dahyun found this to be the perfect moment to use her hands and push Sana more and more into her mouth, feeling the warmth from Sana transfer over to her hot mouth. Sana was so attracted by the dominance Dahyun had as a bottom, she's leading this position and the eye fucking really sends her over the edge. 

 

Just the moment before Sana was about to come, Dahyun pulled her tongue out and pulled Sana down onto the sheets, making the older girl thankful yet extremely whiney.

 

"Babe, why'd you st-"

 

"Get on your knees." She interrupted.

 

Sana was irritated she wasn't able to reach her high, but seeing Dahyun like this excited her even more. Obediently listening to the korean, Sana got down on all fours, with her ass facing Dahyun. 

 

With no warning, Dahyun thrusted two fingers inside Sana, making her moan in a high-pitched voice. She definitely didn't see that coming. Thrusting in and out, Dahyun kissed her asscheek and sinked her teeth into them, making Sana's juices slide out from her pussy down her leg. 

 

Out of nowhere, Sana felt a hard smack against her ass and whimpered as she bucks her knees. "I'm not surprised you like it rough." Dahyun rasped out from behind.

 

She knew the older liked the tingling sensation because she felt Sana tighten up her walls around her pumping fingers. Sana backed up into Dahyun's fingers as she gets used to the size and pace. 

 

Once more, Dahyun smacks Sana's ass, feeling her clench around her fingers. Dahyun acknowledged how red her cheeks were and leaned down right beside Sana's ear. "That's... for marking me earlier." 

 

Sana groaned remembering how dark-red and purple her love bite she gave Dahyun was. Dahyun took this chance to nibble right below her ear and moaned into it, causing Sana to clench around her fingers again. "You're so much more sensitive than I thought." 

 

Dahyun's just full of surprises tonight, but nothing beats the last thing she did. 

 

Feeling the wetness from Sana slowly leaking out, and the clenching from Sana's walls.. Dahyun noticed how flustered and riled up she got, knowing she's going to come at any second. Retracting herself so she's hovering right at Sana's pussy, she aimed her target up slightly before latching her mouth and tongue onto her rear hole. 

 

Sana gasped at the new sensation and came all over Dahyun's fingers in that given moment. Sana felt her legs shake as she came. Dahyun slowly pumped her fingers and continued to tongue her ass as she came down from her high. 

 

Withdrawing her tongue, Dahyun licked the taste off her lips and took her fingers out of Sana's pussy. Sana plummeted down onto the sheets as Dahyun crawls up next to her. 

 

"Where.. did you learn that?" Sana breathed out softly. 

 

"Learn? It's more like imagined..." Dahyun replied, analyzing her confused expression. "I just imagined ways to make you come as hard as you possibly can and I thought that... would be the finishing move." 

 

"Like a 'final boss level' move?" Sana teased, with her eyes closing and opening. Dahyun giggles at her light-hearted joke. "Exactly." 

 

Dahyun watched as Sana slowly fell asleep. Dahyun reached over and ran her fingers through the older girl's hair and kissed her lips goodnight.

 

"You wanted me to please you and you fall asleep right after. What am I going to do with you?" 

 

Falling asleep at a foreign location is usually a hassle for Dahyun but being in the prescence of Sana really made it an exception, she feels so at ease and warm despite the cold, chilly air. Before she knew it, she was out like a light, being one with the member next to her as she falls deeply into a well-earned sleep.

 

The next morning, Sana woke up and felt around to feel a familiar body next to her to be met with just folded blankets and pillows placed horizontally beside each other. She groaned to herself remembering the little one had her internship today. "Friday, I'll hate Fridays for now on." 

 

She didn't realize how cold she was until she remembered the reocurring events from the previous night. Smirking to herself, Sana threw on her oversized shirt placed above her head before wandering around in the kitchen. 

 

Making herself a cup of coffee just the way it suits her taste, she's arranged this day dedicating to buy furniture and house-hold appliances and supplies.

 

Meanwhile, Dahyun was already at the institute in her glasses and lab coats. A busy day at work as it should be, working as an intern running around fulfilling tasks for her sunbaes.

 

The day is ending, and the second night spent with her boss is nearing. Dahyun bids her farewell and waits at the train stop before receiving a text from Sana. Even if the numbers are foreign and not inputted in her phone, she knew it was Sana.

 

SANA: Have you eaten?

DAHYUN: Yes, there's a lot of food joints around this institute, have you?

SANA: No :( I wanted to wait for you so we can eat dinner together.

DAHYUN: I ate during lunch so I have room to eat.

SANA: YAAY! I'll have it ready by the time you get home. I'll be thinking of you, Dahyun-ah~

 

God, how the hell did she get herself in this situation? One second she was living her life as a double-timed professor and intern and the next second she was knuckle deep into her middle school crush who left for a decade and came back, wanting to come around her fingers.

 

Ahhh, it's so stressful. So incredibly stressful.

 

As if all her thoughts come rushing back towards her, Dahyun is in the right state of mind once more, not fogged up by her hormones anymore. 

 

"What am I doing?" Dahyun complained to herself as she grips onto her backpack straps a little tighter. Then she looked up and in the corner of her eye was her metrotrain number. 

 

Walking in diligently, she sat down as she found an empty seat. The only thoughts that were consumed by her mind was in hopes that they never get caught, because she knew Sana moved all the way out here to secure this position as the dean and Dahyun really can't bare the fact that she will be the one who will interfere if this ever gets out.

 

An hour long train ride became a two minute train ride when all your thoughts are consumed at this ovebearing level. 

 

Dahyun got off the train and walked towards her, ahem, Sana's apartment. As she approached closer, she started to smell an aroma which could only be explained as a samgyetang, which was hot chicken soup with ginseng. 

 

She knocked on the apartment door and heard Sana screech once she heard the knocks, giggling at the startled woman. 

 

"Dahyun-ah!" A cute girl with an apron and ladle in one hand, squealed once she saw the purpled-hair girl at the front door. "Come in, the soup's boiling." 

 

Dahyun looked at the woman in front of her. Glasses perched on her nose, hair tied up in a low ponytail with a red velvet jacket and pants on, acquainted with a white black tank top underneath. She smiled to herself seeing how comfortable Sana looked, yet she still somehow exudes a very attractive factor.

 

Dahyun invited herself in and took notice of the living room, wow, Sana must've spent the whole day decorating the interior of the living room. There was one long charcoal heather couch, that can come off as gray but a little darker and one single-person couch adjacent to it, same color with an addition of a circular shaped coffee table with four small cushions placed around it. 

 

"How much did you spend on all this?" Dahyun asked curiously. It must've costed a fortune compared to her little apartment room with just a dining table big enough for two people and a couple chairs. In her living room, there was only a beanbag chair and a small table as an advocate. 

 

"Not too much, Youngjae's boyfriend, Mark gave me a huge discount. He owns a huge furniture store not too far from here, actually, he owns like 7 all through Seoul but he said he doesn't 'keep count'." Sana air quoted. Dahyun smiled fondly as she set her backpack down on the couch and walked towards the dining table. 

 

"Bibimbap too? Are we having someone over? It seems a lot for just two people." Dahyun questioned looking at two portions of steaming mixed rice in the center of the dining table.

 

Sana smiled and turned around, taking off her apron. "What? A girl can't eat?" Dahyun waved her hands up in defense, "Oh no no, I didn't mean- No, I just wondered if you had any expected guests coming over." 

 

Sana giggled and approached Dahyun, wrapping her arms around the latter with an expectant gaze. "Gosh, you look so cute flustered." 

 

Dahyun's cheeks evidently blushed red and felt Sana's breath on her cheek. Sana placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and pulled away. "I invited Youngjae and Mark if you don't mind." 

 

"Are you sure they won't-" 

 

"Before you say anything, no they won't say anything to anyone, they have no reason to and they're our friends. There's no need to be cautious with them. Plus, Mark helped me pick out the color coordination with the decor, thinking what would suit you and me better. We'll be perfectly fine, baby." 

 

Enamored by the term of endearment, Dahyun sighed hoping the older girl was right. "I trust you. Can I at least switch out my clothes before we eat?" 

 

Sana nodded and watched as Dahyun made her way into their room. "Fine... piece of ass." 

 

Upon entering the room, Dahyun was immediately met by a dark gray headboarded-bed placed where their beddings were placed yesterday. It looks big enough for the two of them yet looks to small to fit three people, a full sized bed. 

 

Dahyun made her way towards her suitcase and picked out a black tshirt and some black and white plaid pants. She took off her her clothes and changed before meeting the older in the other room. 

 

Seconds before she opened the bedroom door to exit, she heard voices just right outside, the boys are here. 

 

Dahyun greeted and bowed slightly smiling at the two. Mark was rather charming, and had bright blonde hair captured beneath his beanie. He immediately took it off as he went to shake hands with her though. 

 

"Hi, I'm Mark. You must be Dahyun!" He greeted cutely with a flashy smile. Dahyun returned the gesture and nodded, "That would be me. Come on in, make yourself comfortable." 

 

Sana and Dahyun eased them into the apartment by setting up the plates and kitchen utensils. "Hope you guys are hungry, we're just about ready." Sana said as she carefully scoops the ingredients from the ginseng chicken soup into four bowls. 

 

Settling everything neatly in four opposing corner for the dining table, they all dug in ravishly, attacking the bibimbap first. 

 

"Do you have any wine of any sort?" Youngjae asked. Sana finished her food before replying, "No, not yet I'm going to buy-"

 

"PERFECT!" He took out the bag rested beside him and Mark, "BECAUSE WE BROUGHT SOME!" 

 

Sana shrieked and laughed happily, "You guys shouldn't have, I knew I forgot something. Here, let me give you a hand." Sana implied. 

 

She brought it over towards the kitchen counter and grabbed a couple red solo cups placed on the sink counter. "Sorry, I still haven't bought glasses, these'll do yeah?" 

 

The boys nodded and smiled freshly, "It's going to be consumed anyway, doesn't matter where we drink it from." Youngjae replied giving a look to Sana which she cutely thankfully returns. 

 

After finishing their meal, one by one, everyone started to act a little funky, a little drunky. Dahyun could only giggle at the scene. Spending all her time alone during the process to her career path, wine was her number one best friend so she handled it with care and placed her limits well. 

 

"I'm not lying! Youngjae has this cute little mark on his inner thigh that looks exacccctly like a lightning bolt." Mark slurred. Sana could only giggle and look at them funny. 

 

"Did it shock you when you touched it?" Sana asked seriously, holding onto Mark's hands placed on the table. Mark chuckled, "No no, it was hot though, the lightning bolt was hot I felt like my fingers were on fire." 

 

Youngjae chipped in, "My birthmark isn't hot, my skin was hot you dummy." Dahyun sat back in her chair comfortable and smiled taking a sip of the wine before being completely enlightened by her boss. 

 

"I'm cooler than you because I have the power to give Dahyun her mark, show them babe!" Dahyun choked on the wine and sat up trying to regain herself. "W-What?!" 

 

Sana smiled with her pupils hazed out, "Yeah I gave you a mark yesterday, it looked like a really cool planet to me!!!!" Dahyun chuckled to herself remembering the mark on her inner thigh probably still pretty and bruised up with dark red and purple. 

 

"I'm not going to show them my mark, Sana."

 

Sana sulked, "But I want to show them how your mark is WAY cooler than a lightning bolt!" 

 

Dahyun leaned in closer towards Sana's ear whispering, "If I show them, your favorite spot on my body will be exposed, will you be okay with that?" 

 

As if every drunk thought flourished, Sana took back her words, "No no no never mind, she doesn't have a mark I'm just incredibly drunk." Dahyun giggled to herself looking over at the cute, flushed face girl. She's so drunk she doesn't even realized they possibly can't see because their visions are probably too fuzzy. 

 

"Sana, can we stay over t-tonight, I don't think either of us can drive home." Youngjae suggested. 

 

Sana smiled and nodded, "I got some beddings for you guys to sleep on, and you can borrow my blankets, I just bought a huge, gigantic bed this morning. Thanks Mark!" 

 

Mark was knocked the fuck out, he laid on one of his cheek on the table which made Youngjae whine. "Stop sleeping all the time, we rarely even get to have sex this week."

 

Dahyun could only snicker to herself in this situation, Mark was smiley and out like a light while Youngjae tried to help him up over towards the couch, stumbling.

 

"Here let me help." Dahyun uttered, aiding Mark over towards the couch first. Youngjae ever so kindly, stripped off his denim jacket and took off his jeans, revealing him in some black shorts. 

 

"Thank god he wore shorts, that would've been funny." Youngjae cutely smiled towards the younger two. Sana came back from her room and handed him a blanket to cover up Mark. Dahyun took a hold of the bedding and placed it in an empty spot in the living room. 

 

"I'll clean up, you can wash up, I'll go in after." Dahyun said to Sana. She smiled and does as she was told. After 20 minutes give or take, Dahyun finished her tasks in cleaning up the dining room and went into her room as she sees Youngjae flat out on the beddings and Mark snuggling into Sana's blanket. 

 

"They're just big babies." 

 

Walking into Sana's room, she sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. "What a day." Sana came in ruffling her wet hair in between her towels, dressed in now pink velvet jacket and pants with a white tank top compared to earlier where it was red. 

 

"You seemed to sober up." Dahyun replied with a smile. Sana smiled back as she puts down the towel to grab her hairdryer. 

 

"I took a couple swigs of water before I grabbed the boys their essentials for the night. I wasn't too drunk to begin with." 

 

Dahyun giggled, "You were, up until the moment I whispered to you." Sana beamed to herself down towards the ground. "I was definitely awake when I heard that." 

 

"I'll meet you in bed in a bit, I'll go shower now." 

 

Sana nodded as she sees Dahyun disappear into the hallway. After moments of waiting for the korean woman, Sana dozed off into a light sleep before she heard the bedroom door click close. She woke herself up. 

 

"Sorry, sorry, I tried my best not to wake you up." Dahyun whispered. Sana sat up from her bed and shook her head cutely, almost in a whine. "Mhm~ I was waiting for you but I ended up falling asleep for a minute. Come here." Sana called out, arms spread wide open for the younger to receieve. 

 

Dahyun crawled up into her chest and made herself warm. The two shared a comfortable silence. Silent enough for them to practically fall asleep, before one raised her voice softly. "I'm sorry if I ever doubted you."

  

Sana's eyes were closed but she was still conscious. "Why would you say that?" 

 

Dahyun sighed to herself and leaned in closer to the crook of her neck, making the older sigh out in pleasure as she felt Dahyun's lips brush her neck for a second.

 

"I thought we couldn't, I mean I couldn't trust the boys. I thought this would somehow make its way towards the school and just fuck up everything." Dahyun replied a little too sadly. 

 

This caught Sana's attention and she wrapped Dahyun deeper into her embrace. "I understand why you would feel that way, don't apologize." Dahyun felt a warm pair of lips pressed against her forehead. 

 

It might be because they haven't talked about it openly, or because Dahyun herself was too shy to break it to them, but there's one little lingering thought that keeps on making its way on the tip of her tongue. 

 

"Sana?" Dahyun whispered out into thin air. 

 

"Hm?" Sana hummed. Dahyun tug onto Sana's velvet jacket deeper into her wrist trying to hold in her embarrassment.

 

Sana acknowledged the tightening of her actions and hovered her hand over Dahyun's calming her down with graceful ease. "What's on your mind?" 

 

"About l-last night...." Dahyun began. Sana leaned down and immediately swooped in and closed the very intimate gap between them. She put a great enough pressure from the kiss to hopefully assure the younger, doubtful girl that yesterday's event was not a mistake.

 

Dahyun's mind went hazy. How can Sana have such immense power from just that one kiss? A kiss that didn't need multiple openings, or deepening of the intensity. Just a pure, raw, and unblemished kiss that proved an answer Dahyun was seeking.

 

Pulling away, Sana met Dahyun's eyes level. "I loved every single second of it. Please don't doubt us, you can doubt anything else in the world and I will be assure you with every chance I get but please...anything but us." 

 

Dahyun felt her stomach stir, she really had no idea Sana thought so ideal of them to the point where there's a breakage in her voice as she spoke. 

 

"Sana... I-" 

 

"Please don't think of last night as a mistake... there's no way I can recover from that." 

 

Dahyun looked up at the older woman, tears brimming rapidly. Just one blink and a waterfall will appear. Dahyun wiped her tears away as an instinct, as she slides her hands to cup Sana's cheeks. 

 

"Sana, listen to me." Dahyun softly muttered, trying to choke back her tears looking at the woman slowly breaking in front of her. 

 

"I want to be with you." Sana's eyes met Dahyun's and sniffled. "You what?"

 

Dahyun kissed away a tear that rolled down her cheeks, meeting just right above her lips. "I think I can speak for the both of us that last night meant more than just what it was made out to be. You want to be with me too right?" 

 

Sana nodded hastily, "More than you'll ever know." 

 

Dahyun looked up towards the ceiling, hoping the tears can somehow suck themselves back into her eyes. "Good. Because I've supressed long enough." 

 

Dahyun leaned her chin up and attacked Sana's lips, feeling the salty wetness enter into her mouth as she moves her lips against Sana's. The older reciprocates all too easily as she eats up every single lap Dahyun's tongue offered. 

 

Her hands work their way around the younger's body, feeling each crevasse, each line along her perfect physique, that she herself can only devour.

 

Dahyun stopped for a brief moment, capturing Sana's lustful eyes staring right back at her. No words were spoken but a story worthy of them was transmitted between the two. Nearly 12 years apart, the passion between the two only sparked more and created a different ambience between the two. 

 

Dahyun returned her lips to the rightful owner, kissing her with desire, grace and watched the entire world drift away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never live up to. Sana's hand rested below her ear, her thumb caressing her milk-skinned cheek as their breaths mingled.

 

She ran her fingers down her spine, pulling Dahyun closer until there was no space left between them and only the beating of her heart against Dahyun's chest. 

 

That very kiss was obliterating, consumed every thought Dahyun's ever had up until this moment. Her usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the next was suspended, and she had no wish for this night to end. Not when Sana was kissing her like this, with an equal amount of want and need.

 

A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come.

 

Sana looked at her lovingly as sweat beads rolled down her face, watching Dahyun strip off the fabric on her body. Sana looped her arm around Dahyun's back and unclasped her bra, before tossing it elsewhere off the bed. The feeling of Sana's firm hands caused Dahyun to shiver in complete pleasure and ecstasy.

 

Her lips press against Sana's with passion, love, and affection as her warm hands roam all over the younger's naked body leaving a trail of sparks in their wake.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” She whispers, pulling her body closer to Dahyun's. Dahyun crinkled her nose in protest, kissing her boss's lips once more before snuggling into the safety of Sana's arms again. 

 

"I want this forever." Dahyun lowly muttered, as she traced a circle repeatedly between Sana's chest and collarbones. 

 

"You can, if you allow me to do the same." Sana replied, looking down at Dahyun. Dahyun smiled to herself thinking how perfect this night ended. There will be many more of these and she absolutely cannot wait.

 

When they finally clasped each other in a warm, slow and luxurious hug, they felt all oppositions to their love had melted. Their chests rising and falling in unison, their breaths in unison, and the warmth that they could feel in each others' embrace. 

 

 

A/N: thanks for waiting and reading cuties, i hoped you liked this fluff/smut kinda combo, i think the next ch will be more about what'll happened between saida and uni,, alright see u all ~ and merry christmas to those who celebrate it.


	4. hush, don't speak

A/N: IM BACK! i had a boring ass xmas so i wrote this last chapter. it's very cute and light, perfect to end around christmas. thank you for subscribing and leaving notes on what u think on this mini-fic. light mature content :')

 

 

"And located here are all the files for the current students attending this university, I usually don't pay attention to this cabinent unless an uprising occurs. Other than that, I think that's all there is to know." 

 

Sana nods her head in an understanding manner and browses around her new office. "And do I have a secretary?" The former dean lightly hopped before peeking his head outside the door, wiggling his finger at someone prompting the woman to enter the office. 

 

Behind the man, a beautiful light brown haired girl with her hair halfway tied up with a black bow, walked in with her head hung low out of respect, not wanting to meet eye contact just yet. Sana observed the maiden, her face looked like it was sculpted by the heavens above and her red lips and light make up on her face pulled out the perfect attributes from her eyes. 

 

"This is Myoui Mina, she's been my secretary for two semesters, she's still pretty new so take it easy on her okay?" The dean asked and patted Mina on the back. She finally raised her head to meet eyes with her new dean. 

 

"Hello, I'm Mina, I'll be in your care." She said bowing her head slightly. Sana smiles and bows back immediately. "The pleasure is all mine, please take care of me as well." 

 

The dean smiles and gathers up his belongings all boxed up on top of Sana's office desk. "I'll go ahead and leave you to it, this university is now in your care. Goodbye, Minatozaki-ssi." 

 

The former dean takes his leave, which left Sana and her new rather-cute and shy secretary in the office, silence lingering in the air. "So I take it that he must've left you some sort of tasks while I settle in?" 

 

With her hands folded in front, Mina replied. "Yes, he sent me emails from new upcoming event makers from different clubs preparing for the spring semester's events in 2019. I'll go get started." Mina bowed and quickly turned her heel before hearing an abrupt "ah."

 

Mina stopped in her tracks before turning around. "Do not leave unless I tell you to do so, understood?" Mina nodded as she apologized. 

 

"This is your first warning, please follow my rules simply. You may leave." Mina bowed once more and left the room. Sana sighed and slumped into her chair. Looking across the vast empty room, she takes a longer look at the glass name plaque imprinted with her name and position, "It really is official huh?" 

 

Perhaps a couple hours went by, Sana stood satisfiedly looking at her new office and left the room to get some food. Peeking through her blinds, she sees her employees talking amongst each other, giggling and sitting on desks with coffees in their hands. The metal click of the door handle sounded the room and she exited the office, closing up right behind her. 

 

Everything in the room fell silent, employees rushing back to their seats and some walking nonchalantly grabbing papers from the printer room. Sana wanted to giggle in that moment, but didn't just to keep her reputation in check. It's her first day, there's no way she could let loose and relax yet. 

 

"Yeah I know! And she told me I can't leave without her permission, I mean what am I.... in kindergarten?" Sana stood behind Mina with hands in her pockets, clearing her throat. 

 

Mina bit her lips and looked the tea cup in her hand defeatedly, letting out a sigh. 

 

"If following my requests is too difficult for you, perhaps I'll take it into consideration to hire my own secretary and let you go." Sana eerily tossed in the air, making all her coworkers hold their breaths, waiting for Mina to return an answer. 

 

"My apologies, Ma'm. I will watch my tongue from now on." Mina apologized a little too blandly, a little too coldly for Sana's taste. 

 

"Don't sound too half-heartedly." Sana smirked before leaving the room. Eyeing their new boss making their way out of the office lounge, all the employees let out their breath they were all holding in and crowded around Mina.

 

"DID YOU SEE THAT SMIRK WOW, SHE CAN DEFINITELY GET IN MY PANTS." 

 

Remarks were sounded one after another before Mina exploded and stormed out of the lounge.

 

"What's up with her?" 

 

Mina looked both directions and followed the long red-haired woman turning the corner of the hallway. "Minatozaki-ssi!" 

 

Sana turned around and saw her secretary out of breath, this oughtta be eventful. "Miss Myoui?" 

 

"I would like to quit." 

 

Sana furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms across her chest. "Any reason why?" 

 

"I would prefer not to follow such rules and I'm thick-headded as you can see, the only reason why I kept this job was because the old dean didn't demand much from me. I would like to quit." Mina replied. 

 

Sana tilted her head to the side before uncrossing her arms. "Giving in too easily?" 

 

"Yeah, you got a problem with that? You don't look a day older than me, how do you have this much power over someone who's just aiding you with your tasks?" 

 

"That's just it, Myoui-ssi. I was hired at this position and you weren't. If you insist, I will send out papers by tomorrow and you'll be fired." 

 

Mina scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Gladly. I'll have my things cleaned out by the end of today." 

 

Sana sighed out and looked towards the automatic doors opening for some students walking into the building. "All because I want you to be dismissed by my terms?" 

 

Mina shook her head in agreement, "I don't like being told what to do and when to do it, the old dean let me finish tasks whenever I felt like it." 

 

"Seems like you had too much control for a secretary, I'll gladly dismiss you from your position if this is how you present yourself at work." 

 

Mina scoffed once more. "A couple hours in and you're already firing someone, that must be a new record." 

 

"A couple hours in and I already need pills to get rid of the headache a stranger caused me, this must be a new record." 

 

Sana walked towards the exit, leaving Mina standing near the exit of the building alone. "Where are you going, we're not finished-" 

 

"You're useless to me now, you're fired." 

 

\---

 

"Magnesium metal is also used in electronic components. Its light weight and good electrical properties make it a good element for use in, what?" Dahyun stopped, giving her students a chance to toss up some answers.

 

"cameras!

 

"mobile phones!" 

 

"laptop computers!"

 

"All correct, and of course other handheld electronic componenents, the human body needs magnesium for good health. It's used to make proteins, strong bones, and to regulate the body's temperature." 

 

As she finishes her last thought, the class has ended which means Dahyun is free to leave this afternoon. "See you all thursday, and good job on your quizzes everyone, some better than others but that doesn't mean we can't improve!~ Study hard for thursday's exam!" 

 

As the students disappear from the lab, one by one, Dahyun was visited by a familiar face again. "Minatozaki-ssi."

 

"We're alone, you don't need to be formal baby." Sana said a little whiny. Dahyun smiled to herself before she finished packing up. "Have you eaten? I'm about to go get some lunch. Do you want me to buy you something?"

 

Sana shook her head. "All I want is right in front of me." She said, pulling Dahyun at the waist closer to her body.

 

Dahyun blushed, making Sana coo at her softly. "You're so cute when you're all flustered. I'll eat when I come home."

 

Dahyun nodded, remembering that she wanted to tell Sana some good news. "Hey, on your offer, I'll take it!" 

 

Sana looked up and pulled her into a hug, "Really? I'm so glad to hear that! What about your internship?" 

 

"Ah, I didn't get hired. As far as I know, there were interns from the last internship they wanted to take under their wing and develop with them. Me and a couple others would have to wait a year or two before we could get hired there. So for now, I'm all yours."

 

Sana pulled her into a hug once more, smothering the younger with her passion and love with a hug. 

 

Leaving the classroom with Sana by her side. "You left early this morning, did you get called in for paperwork?" 

 

"No, I actually got called in because I needed to settle into the office, I'm officially the dean of this university now." 

 

Dahyun gasped, "You're legit my boss now?" 

 

"Why do you look so surprised?" 

 

"No no, I just thought you would start in the spring semester, I guess the dean wanted to leave as soon as he could." 

 

"He wasn't the problem, my secretary is the problem." 

 

"Secretary? You mean Mina?" 

 

Sana perked her head at Dahyun, "Yeah, you know her?" 

 

Dahyun smiled contently, "She helped me get this job, she was my colleague when we went to the same college a couple years back and she had connections with Bae Joohyun sunbae. So here I am, almost done with this fill-in professor position." 

 

Sana rethought of the occurence that happened not too long ago with Mina. "Are you close friends with her?" 

 

"Not really, she's just a colleague, just someone I knew, she was always nice to me even if she wasn't so kind to other people. You might be surprised by her, she's tough on the outside but soft on the inside. She's delicate almost." 

 

Sana stopped in her tracks and tried wrapping her head around the thought but couldn't. "I fired her, Dahyun." 

 

"You fired Mina?" 

 

"Yeah, she wasn't willing to cooperate with me and had this atrocious attitude, it was pitiful really." 

 

"I mean I can't say I didn't see it coming, because she's a hothead. That's weird, she was always patient with me. We even went for coffee now and then, ever since I worked here part-time."

 

Sana smiled arrogantly, "Sounds like she was fond of you." She gritted her teeth. Dahyun brushed it off lightly. "No, I think she's just treating an old friend from college, it's simply platonic." 

 

"Mean to everyone else, and nice to you and only you. That doesn't sound weird to you?" Sana questioned, feeling her jealousy boil up inside. 

 

"No, why?" Dahyun obliviously asked.

 

"Nothing. I gotta get back to the office, get back home safely." Sana was about to reach up and kiss the top of her forehead before Dahyun ducked back.

 

Sana sighed, "Oh right," and left without another word. 

 

\---

 

"The new dean fired you?" Mina's coworker asked. 

 

"Yeah, I don't care anyway, I can't work with a boss like her." She snapped back. 

 

"It's her first day, and all she asked was for you to wait until you're dismissed and then you can leave, why is that so difficult for you?" the woman asked. 

 

"It's not that it's difficult, it's the way she said it, all demanding and thinking she's the boss of me." 

 

"BUT SHE IS! She's the new dean, we work under her, you dimwit!" 

 

"Whatever, I got fired and now I'm leaving, don't worry about me. I wasn't going to stay here long anyway, Dahyun is leaving in a week or two." 

 

"You only stayed because of Dahyun?" 

 

Mina nodded, "Why else would I stay? Joohyun is going to transfer after spring and Dahyun's term with this school is coming to an end, I don't have a purpose here anymore." 

 

"Wouldn't it be better if you tell her how you feel instead of you going through all this trouble?" the woman asked. 

 

"Seulgi sunbae-nim, please stop. She told me she doesn't want to date me, she's too focused with her internship and her career path to blink an eye at me okay? Let it go." 

 

Seulgi slumped in her chair and looked up at the worker in front of her, "Shhh, she's back." Seulgi sat up straight and pretended to read through some emails. 

 

"Myoui, my office please." Sana commanded. 

 

"I'm leaving now, I have all my belongings." 

 

"I need to speak with you privately, please see me in my office." Sana sternly spoke once more. 

 

Mina let down her boxed items and followed her into the office. 

 

"What do you want now? You surely made it clear." 

 

"Kim Dahyun." 

 

Mina dropped her tough act as soon as she heard that name. How did this new dean know the name of the woman that hasn't left her mind ever since she laid eyes on her? 

 

"How do you know Dahyun?" Sana asked. 

 

Mina hesitated to answer but replied nonetheless. "If this is why you brought me in here I might as well leave because this is a personal matter." 

 

"Let me ask you one more time, what is your relation towards Kim Dahyun?" 

 

"I don't have to answer to you, I don't work here anymore and if there's nothing else I will gladly leave." 

 

Sana knew at this point she can't pry any more than she's already done, if she continued any further she would risk her and Dahyun's position. 

 

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Sana ended before turning her attention on the three computers placed on her desk, two connected on one side and one placed on the opposite. 

 

Seulgi jumped up from her seat. "Why did she pull you in there?" 

 

"Nothing, she just asked for my official employment badge and lanyard." Mina lied. Seulgi looked at her funny. "You mean the one hanging around your neck?" 

 

"I didn't want to give it to her, so here." Mina took off the lanyard, "Because you want to get in her pants so bad, why not use this opportunity to talk to her?" 

 

Seulgi retreated the badge and whispered, "She's so intimidating, I don't want to talk to her." 

 

"Someone will have to, I'm not seeing that wench ever again. Thanks for taking care of me while I was here, Seulgi unnie, I hope Joohyun comes to her senses and asks you out." 

 

Seulgi smiles and walks her out towards the office lounge door exit, "I'm not rushing into anything, she's someone I'm willing to wait for. And as for you, you won't be able to do anything with Dahyun unless you act on it. Maybe she'll see you differently." 

 

"Not a chance, ever since we met for the first time in college, she was always talking about school work and her path to being a successful chemist. It's off the tables, but thanks." 

 

Mina took her leave and never turned around and looked back at the school building, one because she was reminded of the wretched lady that drove her insane after two minutes of meeting her, and two, reminded her of the woman who she longed for but will never capture the heart of. Leaving is the better option in this case. 

 

\---

 

It's nearing 10 o' clock and Sana hasn't returned yet. Cold sweat glistened on her furrowed brow, with hands clasped tightly in front of her stomach Dahyun constantly fiddled with her knuckles, weaving her fingers in and out of each other.

 

Pacing up and down as if it determined to wear out a thin trail in the carpet, she stared down at her own socked feet. "It's getting late, why hasn't she come home yet?" 

 

There was a never time in her life where she ever had to anticipate for someone to come home, safe and sound. The other times, she would return home and Sana would already be home, sleeping, doing some paperwork or anything of the sort. 

 

After another hour went by, Dahyun found herself drifting off to sleep, no longer having the energy to stay awake. Just then, she heard a jumble of keys outside the front door. 

 

It must be Sana.

 

Dahyun shot up immediately and opened up the door, met with Sana's business shirt busted wide open leaning up against a man. 

 

"Mark! What happened?! Is she drunk?" Dahyun cried out in worry. 

 

"Yeah, I was driving home and stopped by for some street food-fish cakes, until I saw Sana drinking soju by herself in one of the tented areas. I didn't think it would be wise for her to get home by herself in this state so I drove her home. Help me get her off." Mark explained. 

 

Dahyun slung her girl's arm over hers and aided Mark to bring Sana into her bedroom. Laying her on the bed, Dahyun saw Mark fall onto the ground. 

 

"She's so heavy when she's slumped over like that. Arghhh." Mark complained, rubbing his shoulders and neck. 

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she would come home in this state. Sorry to intrude your night like this." 

 

"It's fine, I'm glad she didn't drive home or make any dumb decisions. Why is she like this?" Mark asked. 

 

"I don't know, and I won't know until she sobers up. Thank you again, would you like a drink before you leave?" 

 

"No, it's alright, I promised Youngjae I would watch movies and drink wine with him tonight. I'll see you next time okay?" 

 

Dahyun nodded and led Mark out of this house. She returned her attention on Sana after she returned.

 

Sana was pretty docile as Dahyun undressed her and luckily she didn't have the need to throw anything back up. Dahyun giggled as she saw Sana curl up into a ball onto the bed with an exhausted sigh and began to doze off deeper into her sleep.

 

“Sana, wait hold on, at least take off your shoes and clothes first.” Dahyun said sitting beside her, unzipping her business trousers and shirt. She groaned reluctantly and forced herself up into a sitting position, “If you wanted to see me naked all you have to do was ask.” Sana mumbled cutely, and a little unexpectedly clear and coherent, and raspier than usual.

 

“Trust me I don’t.” An obvious lie. Sana flashed her one of those signature half smiles Dahyun loved and shifted closer to her, “You smell good,” she paused to draw in the younger one's scent, “Really good.”

 

Dahyun was trying not to get sidetracked at their close proximity, but she couldn’t help it. “You’re drunk.” Dahyun said dismissing the older woman's statement as she reached down and undid her shoes. She smiled and inclined in again, pulling Dahyun up into her embrace, snuffling the crook of Dahyun's neck, “And you’re so warm.”

 

Dahyun would admit she liked having her weight against her. “You feel nice.” She said, causing Dahyun to shudder at the rumble of her voice hit against her lips.

 

"Sana, you need to lay down, and get some sleep in.” She insisted. Sana's smiled faded, her expression grew deep. Sana's eyes stared intently back at Dahyun, examining her, surveying her.

 

Her eyes traveled down to Dahyun's lips; slowly she reached forward and pushed away loose strands of Dahyun's hair, “You know, I’ve always thought you were a good girl, but man you’ve got some bad girl lips.” She said, gazing at them with absorption.

 

They both gazed in each others eyes longingly; not a word spoken by either of them. Dahyun was lost within the breathless paradise of her dreamy, drunken eyes and no sooner without any authority Sana clutched her hands onto her hips, making Dahyun weaken by her gentle, seductive touch.

 

While pressing her body against Dahyun's and continuing gazing within the younger's eyes, Sana began kissing Dahyun's neck which made her even weaker than before. Dahyun knew what they were about to do was wrong, being inebriated and feeling all this lust is leading to something they haven't done in a while but Dahyun wanted this. The devil's cruel intention was already a success.

 

Her lips brushed against Sana's. Not innocently, more like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. Dahyun wanted to pull away before she loses herself more and more into the kiss but can’t seem to do so…

 

In this misty moment, her senses have been seduced and she can no longer think straight. “Sana,” Dahyun moaned softly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. Sana's heart fluttered at the sound of Dahyun's voice as she clasped her hands on both sides of her face. 

 

"This time I'm in control so you be a good girl and don't move your hands. I'm gonna drive you crazy, then stop, then do it all over again until you beg me to finish this. Even then, I won't. I'm just gonna do every naughty thing to you until your mind and body explode."

 

Dahyun whimpered, revving up more lust and power into Sana. She slammed her lips onto Dahyun's and nearly knocked all wind from her lungs. Dahyun hardly had a moment to react before she pressed her tongue to the seam of her lips onto Sana's and delved inside the japanese's mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of soju in the back of her throat, being exchanged in the intermingling of each other's billowing breaths.

 

Sana's arms reached up and tangled around the nape of her neck. Sana could nearly feel the slight burn of the alcohol as it rolled off her tongue and seeped down her throat with every push of Dahyun's tongue against her own. 

 

One touch and it was over, it was always that way with Dahyun. She felt electricity in her skin, hormones shutting down of her higher brain and the rise of her dangerous-erotic self. From there on in it was all passion, intense, intoxication. It was her release, her escape, her drug... not that she was easy, she knew well enough to avoid letting a woman lay her hands on her.

 

Yet with this chemistry, with real love, everything seemed endless, nothing neat the impossible. If she was smitten all she could do was go along for the ride and pray she could hold on through the end of the night. 

 

They rode the high's of Sana's passion like it was their last, knowing that the next stop was another lower place than Dahyun'd ever sunk to before. The higher the high, the lower the low, and all the time the emotions became more extreme. The love was intoxicating, the laughter soul uniting, and high jinx crazy-ass fun. 

 

Dahyun was drowned in the screaming sheets of rain. Dahyun was shocked by millions of hissing thunderbolts as she comes down from her high, fourth time tonight.

 

The silence caressed their skin like a cool, night summer breeze, smoothing their souls, taking away all the worries pented up. Dahyun regained her breathing pattern and turned to look over at Sana who's facing the opposite direction, shoulders bare and waiting to be kissed. 

 

Dahyun got up on her elbows and reached towards Sana, peppering ever so lightly kisses onto the auburn haired woman's body. "Can I have more kisses?" 

 

Sana turned over and wrapped her arm around the cute, smiling girl beneath her cuddling closer up to her chest. A shy look before she pulled her face closer and their lips met, Dahyun oozing into them tasting little hints of herself from Sana's lips.

 

"Do you want to tell me why you're out drinking on a Tuesday night?" Dahyun asked. 

 

Sana focused her direction up towards her ceiling. "No." 

 

"Okay." 

 

Sana looked down, "That's it? No further questions, no prying, just 'okay'?" 

 

"If you don't want to share, then why would I have the right to pry it from you, we're not teenagers anymore Sana." 

 

Sana smiled to herself thinking how irritable she was at the office and how Mina only fueled into that fire she's already caused from the upheave hours before. 

 

It could have been water in that glass, but it wasn't. Sana wished it was, it would've been a better and smarter choice but it wasn't. And here she was, feeling guilty that Dahyun had to see in such a state after seeing each other again after so long.

 

"I don't know how I stumbled into that place, all I remember was the anger spreading all over my body and I just needed to drink." 

 

"What made you feel like that?" Dahyun softly asked. 

 

"You really don't know?" 

 

Dahyun shook her head.

 

"It's Mina, she likes you." 

 

"Mina? There's no way, she and I are just friends, just colleagues I don't even have her number on my phone." 

 

"Dahyun. She likes you and I couldn't bare the thought of you ever leaving me when I just got you." 

 

Dahyun sighed and sat up, facing Sana. "That's why you were drinking?" Sana nodded, as she closes her eyes, feeling two teardrops making their way down her cheeks. Dahyun was quick to stop one of them before reaching her jaw. Her lips pressed up against Sana's cheek, Dahyun mummed her lips and tasted the saltiness. 

 

"How can I assure you that I only want you?" 

 

Sana sat up. Her hair fighting against the velocity of the air and movement making it stay upright for a few seconds before softly laying over onto one side. 

 

"I don't know, maybe it's because I'm still too drunk to think or I'm just too emotional because I'm still intoxicated, I just don't know." Sana babbled into the palms of her hands in agony. 

 

"You say you're drunk, but then I look into your eyes and all I see are sober thoughts trying to break out behind them." 

 

Sana brought her hands away from her face and looked towards Dahyun's direction. She's just a blurry picture and it makes Sana a little sad that she can't see the look in the eyes of the woman she has fallen so deeply for. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to leave me for someone else who doesn't deserve you." 

 

Dahyun smiled and kissed the top of Sana's head as she leans deeper into Dahyun's clutch. "The day I leave you is the day I lose myself." 

 

Sana sniffled into Dahyun's embrace, "Trust me, I won't be the one leaving." 

 

"I won't either, Dahyun-ah. There's no way I would leave you, never again. I will never let us part ways ever again." Sana sniffled, making Dahyun giggle at her cute red nose. 

 

"Good. I assure you that you're the only person I want to give myself to, in every single way possible okay?" Sana nodded against her chest as Dahyun lays back down onto the bed. 

 

Dahyun's silence was somehow comforting and spoke for itself, it was peaceful in a way where you could feel at home and know that no matter what was happening, she was forever there for you. 

 

When she reached down and planted a soft kiss onto Sana's lips, her brain lit on fire and the warmth spread throughout her entire body. Those kisses were her salvation, her torment. Dahyun lived for them and she would die with the memory of them on her lips.

 

She dedicated her life to being with her from the moment of that first kiss, for she knew that if she lost her she would lose herself. She was the half that made her whole. 

 

 

A/N: ideas started to roll and led me here. I WISH THERE WERE MORE MIHYUN FICS BUT SIGHHH THERE AIN'T TOO MANY OUT THERE.

 

i felt my writer's block coming up rather quickly and wanted to end this on a cute note rather than an unfinished one. thank you, nonetheless, for reading. it makes me feel nice that u like the little things i put out. enjoy your christmas break~

 

damn, ya'll lucky u guys never needed to wait for all these updates when aff subs had to wait like weeks and months to have each chapter posted, that's so funny! i hop eu guys enjoyed nonetheless hehehee.


	5. on my good side

a/n: buUUuUuut if u follow my (aff) feed u already know that i'm revisiting my completed fics to see which ones could be prolonged.

 

 

and this one especially had a lot of potential to become something better but i had writer's block when i published this last time,,,

 

 

so here's a continuation?????

 

 

based on your comments i'll see if i should end it again or continue. please enjoy the temptress returns (ongoing)

 

 

 

Sana groggily wiped the tiredness from her eyes as she extended her arms outwards, stretching out a necessary yawn. The morning mist made its presence on the glassed windows of her office. 

 

It was only nearing six in the morning and that alone made Sana all the more tired especially with how little sleep she's been getting, thanks to Dahyun and her uncontrollable lips and addictive hands. She can't deny her younger girlfriend's love drive. 

 

The auburn-haired dean was ecstatic to hear that her girlfriend would be joining her staff after this upcoming winter break is over.

 

Which is perfect timing for the younger, Sana thought because that meant there would be a better chance, than not, that there will be new chemistry major students that will be interested in taking Dahyun's courses and there will be Joohyun's former students who would probably be super stoked to have Dahyun as their professor again, now as a full-fledged professor. 

 

As thrilled as Sana was about having the purple-haired stunner work alongside her, having to wake up early and leave her cute, snoozing girlfriend in her bed this morning and coming to school extra early all just to try to figure out all this official paperwork with just a couple days of preparation of being the dean was a little bit more out of her reach than she thought. 

 

If only she didn't act so tough on Mina, maybe her former secretary would've been here to help her and guide her through the inauguration of Dahyun's teaching career. 

 

Then again, Mina's behavior was atrocious and it's best if she doesn't let any personal matters get in the way of how she ran the school. 

 

Actually, Sana doesn't even know if the students know about her being their new dean. Were the emails sent?

 

Of course not, that was Mina's job... 

 

Sana sighed and turned to the desktop computer on the outer right out of three placed in front of her. Quickly skimming through her email, she saved and downloaded the image of her in a suit and sent the email out to the students signed into their school's email directory.

 

Sana was barely scratching the surface of Dahyun's papers until she heard her phone buzz against the glassed desk. 

 

Sana smiled to herself once she saw the name blinking on her screen along with a new-taken candid photo of Dahyun looking outside the window pane as the steam from her hot caffinated beverage, slowly flitted into the air from the local cafe they both visited just yestereday night after Dahyun and her shift were completed.

 

"Hey baby, I'm sorry I missed you this morning I'm just trying to figure all this paperwork out for you to come work with me next year." Sana said slumping back into her chair.

 

Dahyun didn't respond much, mostly just a little too long of the 'eung' sound blended with the daziness of her scratchy, low voice because it's only reaching a quarter past six in the morning now. Dahyun furrowed her eyebrows when she tried to turn her body to the other side but winced when she felt the muscles in her body fought against her. 

 

"Dahyun? Why are you calling me if you're still sleeping?" Sana asked, sitting up and resting her elbows onto the desk. 

 

"I wanted to hear your voice.." Dahyun strung out, still drowned into her slumber. Sana knew she should've opened the curtains at least a little bit so the sun can kiss Dahyun's skin awake but hearing her sleepy voice might just be as rewarding.

 

"My needy little baby. Do you have to go to your internship today?" Sana asked, her soft voice cooing when she heard Dahyun sneeze over the phone. 

 

"Last Monday was my last class remember? They didn't choose any of us interns to work for them." Dahyun replied, sniffling from the sneeze. 

 

A bit regretful if anyone would ask Dahyun.. She would be the best chemist rookie any institute can have.

 

"Would you like for me to bring you some breakfast? I have some time before I have to be here all day."

 

Dahyun denied Sana's offer over the phone, remembering the text she checked just moments before she rung up her girlfriend's contact number. "Mina asked me to have lunch with her today, so I'll just eat then." 

 

Sana froze at the sudden news. She didn't know Mina even reached out to Dahyun. Last thing she remembered, Dahyun didn't have any contact information with Mina and for random reason, they're planning to go have lunch together?

 

"I didn't know you kept in touch with Mina." Sana's apparent tone seeped with jealousy voiced out over the phone, pulling Dahyun out of her sleepy state. The younger opened her eyes and sat up, knitting her eyebrows, not opening it quite all the way just yet, as she replied at Sana's assumption.

 

"I would see her occasionally at school during my temporary term and she just so happen to message me through a sns account. She has my number now." 

 

Great, now Mina is going to have an easier time irritating her soul and will always find a way  to come up with excuses to hang out with Dahyun. 

 

"I guess I'll go then. I wouldn't want to ruin your mood before you go on your little date with Mina." Sana pulled the phone away from her ear and was about to end the call up til the moment she heard Dahyun calling out 'wait' repeatedly until she knew Sana was listening.

 

Sana sighed and brought the phone closer to her ear again.

 

"I won't go if you don't want me to, Sana." Dahyun whispered over a breath, running her fingers through her violet locks. She doesn't want anybody to get in between them, and Dahyun knows damn well Sana's just as on the same page as she was.

 

Sana will always be her priority. In every way, in every lifetime no matter what.

 

This is fucking ridiculous, Sana thought to herself. Dahyun's here, being the adult, having a nice lunch with a colleauge, with a co-worker she used to work with while Sana was behaving like a child who lost their temper.

 

Just a couple nights ago, Sana went out and got herself fucked up over something that she shouldn't even worry about. Dahyun reassured her that Sana's the one she wants to be with and she made it so clear too.

 

Sana felt ashamed. Ashamed that she was being immature about how she's reacting to the situation. 

 

"No... I don't have the power to allow or disallow you to do whatever you want with whoever you want. Eat lunch with her, Dahyun." Sana said, gritting her teeth as her heart began to pick up its speed. She wasn't angry at Dahyun, more so at the other party.

 

Mina and her talked about Dahyun for a split second before she moved out her belongings a couple days ago and it was patent where the former secretary and her stood. Mina wasn't fond of the auburned dean and vice versa, even a blind person could tell.

 

"I know you don't want me to really eat lunch with her Sana, I'll just cancel it. Don't worry." Dahyun said in a soft tone, trying her best to soothe the older.

 

This is all new to her, dating Sana, someone she's known for so many accrued years but all this jealousy, this unrivaled jealousy is taking a nip at their relationship and it's just the beginning. Dahyun just wants to make is so transparently clear that she only wants Sana and only her, but how?

 

Dahyun plunged back into the bed sheets, hands covering her eyes as she holds the phone to her ear before hearing her woman on the opposite line speak.

 

"I'm sorry for how I'm acting right now. I just don't really like how Mina is basically in love with you and I know it's childish but she's getting under my skin, Dahyun-ah. I don't know what's gotten into me." Sana truthfully confessed, standing up to look outside her glass window, overseeing the morning sunrise of the city as the quantity of vehicles and bodies of students and citizens going to work, increase.

 

Dahyun looked at the clock on her phone and closed her eyes again. "Can I come see you?" 

 

Sana wanted to say yes but Dahyun's not working today and it'll be weird if she just randomly shows up in the faculty's office to meet with Sana. Nobody knows that they even know of each other. 

 

"It's not safe, Dahyun. Nobdoy her knows about us and I would like to keep it that way. If you show up unexpectedly and meet with me for that matter will only bring suspicion." 

 

Dahyun pouted on the other side of the line. "But I want to kiss you and tell you you're mine. I want to show you how sure I feel about you, Sana." Dahyun said shyly over the phone, shutting her eyes tight hearing how cringey she might've sounded.

 

Sana felt her heart give out. Dahyun is so charming and it just made her feel all the more upset with how she's been handling everything.

 

"How about we go out tonight? I'll go home, dress up a little nicer and I'll take you out to eat. Wherever you want." Sana suggested. 

 

"I was hoping... that tonight... me and you can maybe...."

 

Sana felt the sudden shift in Dahyun's voice, her breathing suddenly got heavier once she heard Dahyun's voice grow dark and seductive.

 

"Sip on some wine... maybe kiss a little, how does that sound?" Dahyun asked, knowing that Sana was having a hard time breathing over the phone.

 

"I- I can't wait, Dahyun-ah." Sana said a little too sexily, making Dahyun bite her lips just imagining how hot Sana would look straddling her hips as she devours her lips with desperation, hands gripping tightly, digging into her scalp as she drags her tongue across her lips and into her mouth.

 

Dahyun knew she messed up when she started imagining being so erotic with Sana. Just like that, the atmosphere changed and Dahyun wished she was sorry but there wasn't an ounce of apologeticness in her.

 

"There's really no way I can come see you?" Dahyun asked once more, hoping Sana's answer might change. 

 

Well, she could but that meant Sana had to somehow finish all this paperwork and send it to wherever it needed to be sent to for approval.

 

Which then will lead up to Dahyun so she can come into her office and be introduced as their spring semester's new full-term semester or Sana can go with the easier route and drive home to see Dahyun before she stuffs her face into a pile of more paperwork.

 

"How about I run back home to you for a quick little break, hm? I'm sure the office will function just fine without me." Sana suggested with a smile. Dahyun couldn't resist her temptations and it fuels the auburn.

 

Sana knew this would be a better approach knowing how nobody knew they lived together except for Mark and Youngjae but they have no connection with anyone in this school so that doesn't alarm her.

 

"Dahyun? Do you think you can wait for me? I'll be there as soon as I ca-" 

 

Sana chopped her sentence early once she heard a sinful sound escaping from the opposite side of the line. 

 

"Dahyun.... what do you think you're doing..." Sana strung out. Dahyun best not be...

 

Dahyun gave into her dark desires. It was totally her fault for conjuring up such a scene with Sana in her head that she didn't even know when her finger lazily dragged her clit in a circular motion as she fluttered out soft little whimpers that sounded way too sexy for its title. 

 

"I would hurry if I were you... I'm a little impatient this morning, baby." 

 

"Don't you dare cum. I won't forgive you if you do." Sana spoke lowly into the phone.

 

Dahyun whined at the demand, "Sana, please I need you right now. I ca-can't..." 

 

And with that, Sana ended the phone call grabbing her purse and keys where she last set it and rushed for the door. Sana bit her lips in excitement as she opens the door and just like that, Sana's expression dropped.

 

The same, dreadful brown haired woman from a couple days ago was in front of her, smirking as she got up from one of the faculty's chair. 

 

"It just got so good. Tell me, how it's going to end." Mina sneered at Sana. 

 

It just so happened that the brunnette was dropping by early in the morning to retrieve her electronic notepad Seulgi borrowed for her lectured powerpoints, knowing nobody will be in the office she decided to pop in a little early so no one would catch her, especially that dean she despises until she heard a faint inaudible sound coming from the president's office room.

 

Mina peeked through the glassed windows, past the blinds, and barely made out that Sana's in early and she's talking on the phone with someone with a huge smile on her face. Mina had no information on who the other person on the other line might be but just for safe measure...

 

Mina crouched down and waddled towards the wooden door. She turned her voice recording on before placing it underneath Sana's door. Mina smirked and let out a scoff after hearing the name of the mysterious person on the other line.

 

"Get out of my office." Sana growled under her breath, she didn't want to raise her voice. 

 

"You must be mistaken." Mina begun, "I think I have the upper hand here." 

 

Sana clenched her hands into a fist, hissing internally once she felt the key ridges bite and scratch against her palm. 

 

"You're sleeping with one of our faculty members, I think that deserves an automatic discharge from the position of the dean, don't you think?" Mina bit at Sana, knowing her words are definitely lighting her skin on fire. 

 

"You have no proof." Sana dared to snap.

 

Mina smirked and pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket. 

 

"How about I run back home to you for a quick little break, hm? I'm sure the office will function just fine without me." 

 

"Dahyun? Do you think you can wait for me? I'll be there as soon as I ca-" 

 

"Dahyun.... what do you think you're doing..." 

 

"Don't you dare cum. I won't forgive you if you do."

 

Sana's pupils shook left and right, before staring back at Mina with beaty eyes. There's no way Mina could've fabricated that, the evidence was too clear. Her voice obviously belonged to her and Dahyun's name was even used and in such a provocative way at that. Maybe, there's nothing she can do but give into the brown-eyed devil's deceptions.

 

"What do you want?" 

 

Mina was extremely satisfied. "That's what I like to hear. I'll keep things light and fresh just for my own entertainment... for now." 

 

Sana bit her tongue, if she were to say anything to tick Mina off, both her and Dahyun would be run out of their own careers and Sana knew how much Dahyun loved chemistry and how she loved teaching the subject.

 

"Stop beating around the bush. Out with it, Mina." 

 

Sana was afraid but she didn't dare show it.

 

"Easy. Don't meet up with Dahyun right now." Mina said, tormenting the dean as she slowly circled her.

 

"And.. don't tell Dahyun about our little... arrangement. We wouldn't want to hurt the poor soul right?" 

 

Mina froze and took in the deafening silence. She knew Sana was holding her breath so she wouldn't act up and let something slip, god she thrived on rage.

 

"Why are you doing this? Do you think Dahyun would be happy to know who you truly are?" 

 

Mina only shrugged as she made her way full circle before loitering against the desk in front of the chair. "Of course not, but nobody's going to tell her right?" 

 

Sana's nose flared, Mina was blackmailing her and the scarier question was for how long and what's her extent of it? 

 

"I hope you stay on my good side." Sana flinched at the voice dripping with control.

 

"If not, I can easily end both yours and Dahyun's careers with just one little blue button with the word 'send' and poof you're both done for." 

 

"Why are you like this? Is this because I fired you?" Sana asked, "Wait no, or is it because Dahyun wasn't able to return your feelings after all these years because she was in love with me all those lonely years you've spent with her, Mina?" 

 

Sana knew she was going to get expelled from her position nonetheless. She thought about it when Mina was spitting out nonsense while she was circling Sana like a shark closing in on an injured seal.

 

Sana will either get dragged down as a little puppet under Mina's selfish power or she goes down hard-balling without a single fucks to give. 

 

Sana knew Dahyun would be more upset if she knew what Mina was doing instead of not being able to land this position as a chemistry professor. Plus, working as an intern at MTC Institute can surely pull in some very impressive employers.

 

As for her sake? Sana can grab any position she wants. Studying abroad, speaking three fluent languages and having a diploma from one of the top universities in New York basically gives the official stamp to rile in employers as well. 

 

"Watch it..." Mina gritted. 

 

Sana smiled and let out an exhale between happy smile. Sana always wins.

 

"Won't you look at the time, I'm sorry to cut our conversation short Mina but Dahyun's desperately waiting for me or did you forget?" Sana smirked, tongue poking the side of her cheek victoriously seeing how furious Mina's face gotten.

 

"I'm going to end your careers and you don't care?" Mina jabbed, her demeanor falling each second Sana's face lights up with confidence.

 

Sana smiled and inched forward to meet Mina's eye level, "I was, but then I remembered how much you care about Dahyun." Sana said, pricking every single of Mina's pores, peeling the latter's weaknesses.

 

"You don't have the balls to do hurt Dahyun. If you do, she'll hate you forever and at the end of the day... she'll be running into my arms." Sana concluded.

 

She was surprised she didn't think of that sooner instead of almost giving in to Mina's threats. Dahyun will always be Mina's weak spot, she would never go through with it, not if Dahyun would be on the receiving end of the threat as well.

 

Sana looked into Mina's faltering eyes, they've softened. They're scared. Absolutely surrended under her crowning gaze. 

 

Mina lowered her gaze and looked down at the office floor with no retaliation. Sana felt Mina's loss and ended their much heated conversation on an unexpected note, "Have fun on your lunch date with Dahyun." Sana winked at Mina before making her way out of the office. 

 

Mina clenched her jaw as she watched Sana walk out of the office with an arrogant smile on her face, free with worries and confidence rising each second that passes after defeating Mina in more ways than one.

 

How can this random person just come into Dahyun's life and snatch her away in a snap of a finger when she, herself couldn't, or allowed, to pursue her for years? Mina thought. 

 

How will she shatter every ounce of Sana's happiness without hurting Dahyun? 

 

As much as Mina hated to admit it, Sana was right. She wouldn't do anything that would harm the young chemist. There must be a loophole, a dirty secret she can use to unmask the repulsive character Sana hides behind that eye smile and that pretty, witty mouth.

 

Knowing that she can blackmail Dahyun with the audio recording on her phone, she can have her all to herself mercilessly and erase Sana out of the picture but it wouldn't be real. Her relationship with Dahyun would've been forced and untrue. Filled with fake smiles and fake love and that's not what Mina wants.

 

Mina just wants Dahyun to open her eyes and see her.

 

Until she can find a crack of misfortune in Sana's all-too-perfect self, Mina will keep notes on her hidden agenda to drag Sana down from her reign. This much, Mina promises.

 

 

a/n: sorry for mistakes, it's like a mantra at this point :(


End file.
